Two Weeks
by Marie Greenslade
Summary: Juliet enlists Shawn's help while her parents are in town. Shules Fluff rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, Jules!" Shawn chuckled as he slipped his sunglasses over his brilliant green eyes, "your smile's so bright I gotta wear shades! Got a hot date tonight?"

"Oh, uh, no, Shawn," she paused trying to tone down her hundred-watt smile; "my mom and dad are coming in tonight to visit. I guess… well, my family's amazing! I've really missed them, and I'm really excited for them to see how well I'm doing out here. They've always had high hopes for me, and now I have reason for them to. "

Before Shawn could respond Chief Vick walked into the room, "Oh! Chief! I was looking for you! I had a vision last night!"

Their voices trailed away as the chief shut the door to her office. All Juliet could do was shake her head and smile.

* * *

The next morning Shawn turned to see Juliet walking up the stairs of the Santa Barbara Police Department building. To the average person nothing looked out of place. She wore a slight smile along with her navy suit, her hair pulled into a clip at the back of her head, but to Shawn he saw the smile was forced. Her eyes didn't reflect her lips, her shoulders were ever so slightly hunched, her gait slightly slower than normal. He walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her upper arm.

"I sense your visit didn't go as planned."

"You could say that."

Shawn could hear two people walking up the stairs, Juliet's posture changed. He "sensed" an idea was forming in her pretty little mind.

"Just play along with me, Shawn, please," she whispered, "I'll explain everything later."

Juliet whipped around; a hopeful smile graced her features, as she pulled Shawn to the couple approaching from the stairs.

"Mom, Dad," Juliet settled herself in the crook of Shawn's right arm and hugged him, "This is my boyfriend, and the SBPD resident psychic, Shawn Spencer. "

"Oh, ah, well, hello, Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara," Shawn stammered, he looked down at Juliet and gave her a what-are-you-doing smile, looked up and continued, "I've heard so much about you."

"All good I hope," Mr. O'Hara smiled as he shook Shawn's hand.

"So you're a psychic, Mr. Spencer?" Juliet's mother asked skeptically.

Shawn took that as his queue. He quickly noticed she was wearing a rose pin, a French Lace rose to be precise, her hands looked well worked and calloused, but not rough, she even smelled floral. "Your garden is beautiful Mrs. O'Hara, especially the roses. Your French Lace roses. They're your favorite."

Mrs. O'Hara physically took a small step back and looked at him incredulously, "We only planted those last year. I never told Juliet about them…" she trailed off.

Spencer caught the reflection of Lassiter off a window, a scowl on the man's face, "Hey, Lassi! What's up?" Shawn smiled and spun around, "Have you met Jules parents yet?"

"Well, hello, Mr. O'Hara, Mrs. O'Hara!" Lassiter donned a smile, "I don't mean to interrupt, but your daughter and I have to finish up a case. Come on O'Hara!"

"Carlton! My parents are in town. I just came by to pick up something I accidentally left last night. You can finish the _paperwork_ on your own," she replied, incredulous. Juliet turned to Shawn once Carlton had mildly fumed and the returned to his office, "We're going to go to Bougainvillea for lunch. You want to join us?"

"Jules, it's your parents first full day here. I'm sure they want to spend some time alone with you."

"No, really, it's alright, Mr. Spencer," Juliet's Father answered, "We'd like to get to know you better."

"Alright, but please, Mr. Spencer is my father. Call me Shawn."

* * *

Elaine and Ian O'Hara sat with their daughter and Shawn Spencer in Juliet's living room sharing stories of Juliet over a pot of coffee.

"Really, Jules? You crashed a car into the stairs in your garage?" Shawn laughed

"Well, I didn't run it _into_ the stairs, per se, more down them," Juliet let out an embarrassed giggle.

"We and most of the neighbors came running out. You would of thought, the way she was screaming, that the car had run _over_ her," Elaine O'Hara continued.

"Gimme a break! I was only 17," Juliet pleaded, "I thought that you guys would kill me."

"Believe it or not," her father continued," there wasn't a scratch on the car, _she_ was standing in the driveway, and the cinder blocks that acted as the retaining wall weren't even mortared so there was no real damage."

"Thank you, Dad!"

"We still wouldn't let her drive for a week," Elaine chastened.

"God only knows how she made it through her teenage years without having any accidents," Ian interjected. Juliet, flustered, huffed and threw her hands in the air.

"If any of my kids ever did that I'd probably never let them drive again," Shawn smirked.

Juliet's phone started chiming the theme song of COPS. Shawn raised an eyebrow at her taste in ring tones. "Sorry, guys, I've gotta take this."

Shawn's gaze followed her into the kitchen and the room went silent for a beat, "you have kids, Shawn?" Ian asked warily.

"Well, no, but I do see them in my future," Shawn smiled assuaging the elder man's fears. He saw Elaine give her husband "that" look and grimaced. Juliet might not forgive him for that comment.

To Shawn's relief Juliet hurried back through the kitchen door, "Sorry, Mom, Dad, but we just got a huge hit on a case we've been working and we have to go down to the station for a few hours. I love you; we'll be back around dinner time. I was thinking we could go to the Fish House if that sounds good to you."

"Sure sweetie, no problem," Elaine stood up and gave her daughter a hug and kiss and then to both Shawn and Juliet's surprise did the same to Shawn, "See you guys tonight!"

* * *

"Okay, now that I've spent the _entire_ afternoon with your parents; _why_ did I spend the entire afternoon with you parents?" Shawn questioned as soon as they were both buckled in the front seats of Juliet's car, "Oh, and by the way they _really_ want grandchildren."

Juliet gave Shawn a quizzical sideways look as she pulled out onto the street heading north.

"Whoa, where are we headed, Jules? The stations to the south."

"I know. The call was just a telemarketer, Shawn. We need to pow-wow. I only told them we were going there so we could have some time alone," Juliet caught the pseudo-shocked look on Shawn's face and then revised, "to talk, Shawn, time alone to talk."

"So…"

Juliet shook her head, "So, what?"

"Why did I just spend the past four hours being quietly scrutinized by Mr. and Mrs. Ian O'Hara, _My dear_?" Shawn winked.

"You call me Dear again and I'll pin you down and pull each of your nose hairs out one- by- one!"

"Sorry, _love-muffin._"

"SHAWN!"

"Geesh! Okay, Okay, Ju-"he looked at her face and then thought twice about her threat, "-yoolie."

Juliet smiled sternly at him, "Okay, back on topic. It was an act of desperation, Shawn. I thought that with all my recent achievements and self-improvements my parents wouldn't be able to find anything to criticize me on, but not two hours after they landed and we returned to my house they started in on my relationship, or lack thereof. My mother realized I have nothing belonging to _someone else_ in my house and decided to start "asking" me if I was happy, obviously regarding my relationship status. Finally, at one point I straight out lied saying that I did indeed have a boyfriend and if he wasn't too busy she might get to meet him. I didn't really have you in mind. I didn't have _anybody_ in mind actually, but when you came up to me this morning I _knew_ you were the solution to my "problem" per se,"

"Well, Jules, I'm flattered," Shawn smiled.

"There's one problem, though."

"What's that?"

"They're here for two weeks."

Shawn sat quietly for a moment, making Juliet nervous.

"Shawn"

"I'm in!" Shawn agreed one of his patent smiles growing across his face.

"I owe, you, Shawn." Juliet smiled as she pulled into the parking lot outside of Shawn's apartment, "Big!"

* * *

Shawn and Juliet had spent three hours in Shawn's apartment talking about how to handle the coming two weeks. Shawn was now collecting a few small things he could discreetly place in Juliet's house, a shirt in her drawers, a toothbrush, a picture of himself, things that would inconspicuously fit in her purse, or in the case of the shirt, on Shawn, which they would place later in places most likely not seen by her parents.

"We can get away with no on knowing we're dating. I'll just tell my parents that if they knew we might not be able to work together anymore, and we don't want to take that chance until we know this relationship is going to work," Juliet decided

"I'm gonna have to tell Gus something. He _knows_ we haven't been dating for the last six weeks," Shawn stated, "Selective amnesia? You hit me over the head with an ice sculpture and I forgot!"

Juliet gave him her you've-got-to-be-kidding-_right-_? face.

"Voodoo curse?"

"Shawn, how about the truth?"

"Man, I know I could totally pull off the Voodoo curse thing," Shawn tromped around the room as a zombie for a minute.

Juliet shook her head and laughed.

Shawn felt his chest tighten when he saw her smile. Shawn realized _he_ had made her smile, and that made him smile, then, just as quickly, he threw on his best pout, "I'll talk to him tomorrow." He let out an exaggerated sigh.

Juliet's stomach audibly growled, "Well, we should get back to my house and pick my parents up, I'm starving!" She stood up and stretched, "you like fish, right?"

"Love 'em."

* * *

The waiter set down a new root beer for Shawn and then collected the salad plates.

Ian chuckled, "Oh, Shawn, when Juliet was a toddler she had an imaginary friend, named Ernie, she used to keep him in her pocket and she would talk to him. We'd hear her rambling on and on sometimes and laughing. Well one day, my mother came to visit and she was playing with Julie, well, all of a sudden we hear our little Julie start screaming. I thought she'd fallen and broken a bone or something, well, anyway, we come running into the living room and there my poor mom is just sitting there on the floor, Juliet on her lap, and my mom looks dumbfounded.

I asked her what happened and she has no clue. Juliet runs over to me and I ask her what happened and all I can make out is something about Ernie. Elaine gets her to calm down a little and tries to ask her again. Finally she blurts out, "Nana stepped on Ernie!" and Juliet starts sobbing again. My poor mom. You should have seen the look on her face. She didn't know whether to cry with Julie or laugh," Ian reminisced.

"I _loved _Ernie!" Juliet tried to sound sad, but all hope of that was lost when she burst out laughing.

"I had an imaginary friend when I was little, his name was Poco, he was a jalapeño, but he shriveled up and started to smell, so I threw him out," the other three started to laugh again, "What? I did!"

A minute later the group's dinners arrived and they settled down a bit. "Oh, Julie, speaking of old friends, did you know that Wanda and her daughter Tara live just outside Santa Barbara now?"

Juliet had a mouthful of food so she shook her head no.

"Yeah, Tara's getting married the Friday before we leave. Your father and I said we'd be there. I know she'd love to see you too. The two of you should come with us," Elaine smiled warmly at Shawn.

Juliet nearly choked on her shrimp and Shawn stopped mid-chew and gulped down the large bit of steak he'd been masticating.

"Mom, I'm not sure, I mean – " Juliet stammered

"Oh, come on, Jules! It could be fun. It'd give me a reason to dust off my dancing shoes!" Shawn said as he made a dusting gesture.

"Well, I-"

"I already put three down on our R.S.V.P. all I'd have to do is give her a call and tell her to expect one more. Please, Julie, she'll be _so_ excited to see you," Elaine coaxed.

"Oh, alright!"

"Great! I'll call her tomorrow," Elaine smiled.

Ian and Elaine spent the rest of their time over dinner and dessert catching Juliet up on things that had happened since Juliet moved to Santa Barbara from Miami; births, graduations, retirements, deaths. All laughed or cried, and generally had a good time. When they were finished and paid up the two couples started lazily walking back to Juliet's car.

"Oh, come on now, you two! I'm not naïve. I _know_ you two've done much more than just look at each other since you've started dating. I promise, Shawn, I won't kill you for touching my daughter," Elaine uttered candidly.

The faces of the younger two grew bright red. Both started stammering trying to come up with an explanation, and then finally gave up. Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet's shoulders as he felt her dainty arm encircle his waist. She felt good in his arms. He had forgotten that simple touches can be almost as pleasurable as the most intimate if you're with the right person.

Shawn mentally shook himself, _'Whoa there, Shawn! All this is a lie to make her parents happy. A farce! Just like your so-called "psychic abilities". And who are you anyway to think you could ever have a relationship longer than a week! You screw __**everything**__ up and you know you can't do that to her. She's too good a friend. Remember this is all a lie. All a lie!'_

The ride back to Juliet's house was a quiet one. Not an awkward quiet, just quiet. Once Juliet had parked the car, cut off the ignition, and all were out of the car Juliet handed the keys to her father, "Go on in, Mom and Dad. I'll just be a minute."

Ian took the keys in one hand and his wife's in the other as Elaine gave Shawn a hug, "It was really nice to meet you, Shawn."

"The pleasure was all mine, Elaine," Shawn hugged back and then proffered his hand to Ian who said nothing, but shook the younger mans' hand and smiled. Then the elder couple turned and retreated to the house.

Once Juliet was certain her parents were out of earshot she spoke, "Thank you, Shawn. I know this was probably really uncomfortable for you."

"Nah," Shawn placed his hands on Juliet's slender shoulders and smiled, "anything for a friend."

"Well, anyways, Thanks." Juliet started to turn around, but Shawn stopped her.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me!"

"Shawn, I-"

"They're watching," he chuckled. Juliet peered out the corner of her eye and saw they, indeed, were watching.

Juliet sighed insightfully, "That's _so_ them! It wouldn't surprise me if they started flashing the porch light at me."

Shawn chuckled then lowered his head and gently met her soft, sweet lips for a moment. Juliet felt her breath catch in her throat and a warm feeling began to kindle in her chest. She stepped back slightly, her hand on his chest, their foreheads touching, "I should, uh, go… now."

Shawn leaned back against her car, "yeah."

Juliet started back to her building then turned, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, Sugar, let me know.  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Co-_

Gus sang loudly with the music as he danced around his living room while dusting in his skivvies.

"Really, Gus, Rod Stewart!" Shawn laughed shaking his head at his abashed friend.

"SHAWN!" Gus whipped around. "Did you pick my lock again?"

"Nah, dude, I just used the key you gave me," Shawn said looking innocent.

"I never gave you a key, Shawn," Gus rebutted as he closed the door to his bedroom and changed.

"Okay," Shawn spoke more loudly so his voice would carry threw the closed door, "I might have made a copy from your extra."

"The one I keep in my wallet?!"

"May-beh" Shawn crooned.

"SHAWN!"

"C'mon Gus, what if there was an emergency and you were lying on the floor half dead and somebody asked 'does anybody have a key?' Dude, seriously, it could be the difference between life and death! 'Cause then I could say, 'yeah, I have a key', and then-,"Shawn theorized.

"Shawn! Just- Oh, whatever," Gus flailed his arms as he stepped back into the living room.

"But, Gus, I didn't come here to grumble about who borrowed who's key," Shawn explained. Gus opened his mouth to say something, but then seemed to decide against it. Shawn continued, "I came here to ask for your help with something."

"If this is about that blonde at the-," Gus was cut short.

"Well, Gus, this is about a blonde, but not the one you think," Shawn smiled.

Gus stood silent with his arms crossed waiting for Shawn to continue. Shawn plopped down on Gus' sofa nestling his rear-end into the cushion.

"Dude! You need a new couch."

"I know you didn't come here to critique my couch, Shawn. Why _are_ you here?" Gus asked skeptically.

"Wow, you sound like my Dad."

Gus just glared and waited for his infuriating best friend to continue.

"I've been dating Juliet for six weeks now-"

"No you haven't, Shawn," Gus scrunched his face in confusion.

"Well, Gus, you know that, Juliet knows that, and I know that, but Juliet's _parents_ don't know that-," Shawn explained.

"What?"

"Gus, they think that I'm Juliet's boyfriend. Her doing, not mine," Shawn held up his hands as if a gun was pointed at him, "Honest!"

"And you broke in my house to tell me this because?" Gus asked, confusion permeating his voice.

"Well, you are the only person we can't tell them doesn't know because we work together. Okay, Wow, that sentence didn't even make sense to me, but anyway, you're my best friend, man, _and_ my partner. I know they'll be around and well, I, we, didn't want you to be out of the loop," Shawn explained.

"And Juliet asked you to do this because-," Gus questioned.

"Well, she didn't really ask, more… commandeered."

* * *

Shawn spent the next hour explaining to Gus all that had transpired the day before. Gus gawked, unbelieving, with a hint of jealousy as well, when Shawn talked about the kiss, but he recovered quickly.

"Shawn, what about your Dad?" Gus asked warily.

"What about him?" Shawn replied drawing figure-eight's with his finger on the arm of the couch.

"Dude, they are _going_ to want to meet your Dad?" Gus said surely.

"You really think so?" Shawn questioned.

"Uh, yeah. If you've been dating for six weeks you've definitely got more than "a fling" thing," Gus elucidated, "They're going to want to know what the rest of your family is like."

"My dad is _never_ going to lie for me," Shawn rubbed his neck. He was suddenly getting a headache.

"Would he for Juliet?" Gus suggested.

"Gus! You're a genius!" Shawn yelled as he ran out the front door.

"Uh, bye," Gus bid to a now empty room.

* * *

Shawn put his Bluetooth earpiece on and

took a moment to think before he speed dialed Juliet's cell number and pressed the talk button.

It rang three times before the junior detective answered. "Hello?" Juliet sounded breathless, like she was running.

"Hi, Juliet, it's Shawn, do you have time to talk?"

Juliet knew what he meant, "Yeah, I'm…out for…my morning run," She stopped to rest, took a few large swigs of water from the bottle she carried at her waist, and then continued, "What's up, Shawn?"

"Well, I talked to Gus this morning and he's agreed to cooperate, but he brought up another possible problem," Shawn paused.

"Which is?" Juliet asked as she began running again.

"Henry."

"Henry?"

"Yeah, bald, about my size, humorless. Also known as 'my dad'."

"I know…who Henry…is, Shawn. What's the…problem?"

"Well, Gus brought out the point that six weeks is more than, in his words, "more than just a fling "thing" which brought me to the realization that your parents are _probably_ going to want to meet my Dad," Shawn explained.

"Oh!" Juliet stood motionless and speechless for a moment.

"Jules?"

"That's not good. Your dad is never-,"

"Not for me, but if _you_ explain the "situation" he may be willing to be more _helpful_," Shawn finished.

"You think?" Juliet asked warily.

"It can't hurt to try."

"Okay. I'm not far from there. I'll meet you there in about 20 minutes, Shawn," Juliet decided and then started running again as she waited for his answer, but the line was silent. "Shawn?" she heard a distinct rumble.

"I thought you might say that!" Juliet heard a familiar voice yell from behind her.

"How did?"

"Never mind that," Shawn stopped his motorcycle a few feet from her and then pulled an extra helmet from his satchel and handed it to her. "Put this on and get on."

Juliet obeyed without a word. She slid effortlessly in behind Shawn and wrapped her slender arms around his waist. Never before had she realized exactly _how_ defined he was. His abs were firm and though on a motorbike with nothing to keep her grounded, but the man in front of her she felt strangely safe and at ease. Shawn gave her arms a friendly squeeze with his own muscular arms.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

Juliet slid herself off of Shawn's motorcycle and took her helmet off as Shawn removed his own, but before Shawn could remove himself from the bike Juliet stopped him, "Shawn, I think I know of a way to be sure to get Henry to help," Juliet smiled, "Just follow my lead."

"Okay, I think you've been hanging around me a little _too_ much lately," Shawn laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, Shawn, but you and I both know your Dad, and well…"

"Shawn?" The young man on the motorbike heard his name called from just inside the front door of his father's house just before he saw the form of the man walking toward him and Juliet.

"Son, what have I told you about pi-?" Juliet turned around then, "Oh, Detective O'Hara, I didn't recognize you."

"Hi, Mr. Spencer!" Juliet giggled as she pushed a stray strand of hair away that had blown into her face.

"What do I owe this pleasure to Detective?" Henry asked extending his hand to the young woman.

Juliet put her hand around the back of Shawn's neck softly rubbing the base of his skull. Shawn accepted his roll and wrapped his arm around the slender woman's hips, "I just wanted to let you know my parents are in town and they are dying to meet you."

Henry stared at the young detective, confused. "Shawn?" Henry turned his focus to his son trying to divine an explanation from the younger man's face.

"Dad," Shawn started, "I, we, uh," the young man blushed and scratched his head and chuckled nervously.

Juliet rubbed Shawn's back comfortingly and then turned back to Henry smiling. "Mr. Spencer, Shawn and I have been dating for the past six weeks, but I've been begging him not to tell you because I wanted to be sure this was going to work before anyone knew about us. I mean we're not in the strictest of definitions colleague's, but we do work together a lot and if we're going to take the chance that we could be split up it's gotta be for a darn good reason." Shawn cocked an eyebrow at the woman to his left and mouthed the word 'darn' then smiled foolishly at her.

Henry looked beseechingly at his son and then did something that neither Juliet nor Shawn expected. He hugged them both.

* * *

All discussion of the "couples" meeting with Henry was left until Shawn pulled up in front of Juliet's house.

"Well, that couldn't have been more awkward," Shawn muttered as he stowed Juliet's helmet back in the satchel.

"No, Shawn," Juliet protested as she leaned back slightly against the bike, her arms crossed, "It just went to show how much he cares about you."

"No, it was just weird. My Dad does _not_ hug. Aliens must have abducted the _real _Henry during the night and replaced him with a clone, and not a good one at that!" Shawn imagined.

Juliet scoffed, "_I_ think he was just glad to see that you're not a _totally_ lost cause."

"Oh, Wow! Thanks Jules! I'm just ninety-nine percent lost, then, huh?" Shawn retorted bitterly.

"Hmm, yeah, pretty much," Juliet teased, a playful smile spreading across the young woman's face.

A warm smile answered hers, but soon Shawn began to feel unsettled as his eyes were once again drawn to the softness of Juliet's alluring pink lips. He must have starred a few moments longer than he realized because the next thing he noticed was Juliet's hand on his arm and her delicate voice saying something he couldn't understand. The feel of her soft skin on his literally jolted him from his half-trance. A worried look flooded her face. This time when she spoke he understood.

"Shawn, is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no. No, Jules. I was, however, getting some strange images just then," he lied, "and I need to go to the office and see if I can make sense of what I'm getting."

"Oh, okay… Do you _foresee _meeting us for dinner tonight?" Juliet smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Shawn affirmed as he pulled her into an affectionate hug.

* * *

Once at the office Shawn called Gus and let him know what had transpired when he and Juliet had spoken with Henry. Gus burst into raucous laughter picturing the scene. When it was clear there would be no more conversation just then, with Gus in the throes of a giggle fit, Shawn hung up. This would certainly not be the last time he'd be reminded of the incident.

Shawn shuddered at that thought as he leaned back in his chair. He clasped his hands behind his head, and let his mind wander trying to discern just what had made him so uncomfortable earlier.

* * *

"You look happy," Elaine noted to her daughter as the younger O'Hara woman entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Juliet declared as she kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Any particular reason?" Elaine chuckled.

"Good run!" Juliet smiled as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Must have been _really _good."

"It was!"

"I saw you with him outside," Juliet's mother winked and then smiled at her husband who had just entered from the deck.

"Busy-body," Juliet teased.

"And don't you forget it!"

"How can I? Morning, Daddy," Juliet gave her father a kiss on the cheek as he passed into the kitchen.

"Ok, I'll leave you two to your snoop- I mean, breakfast," Juliet grinned widely, "I need a shower."

* * *

Shawn was running and running fast. His heart felt as if it would pound its way through his ribcage and out of his chest. He turned his head to look behind him; to make sure whatever it was chasing them was falling behind. They had to get away, _had to_, but before he could he could hear anything he heard Juliet scream. She was falling! He heard her call his name; he reached for her, but in vain. She was descending further and further–

'…_m feeling like a criminal And I need To be redeemed To the one I've sinned…'_ Shawn jerked awake and fumbled for his phone in his pocket, _"against Because he's all I ever knew of love'_

"Juliet?! Jules?! Is everything alright?!" Shawn blurted out quickly, his heart still in his throat from his dream.

"Uhm, yeah, are you okay, Shawn?" Juliet asked slightly stunned and worried. Shawn sounded terrified. He'd never sounded so vulnerable before.

Shawn let out a deep relieved sigh, "Yeah, I just had a _really_ awful dream. Your call woke me up."

"Sorry."

"No, no, a dream like that I want to be woken," Shawn paused, "woken? or waken, waked, eh, woken from. Plus I never meant to fall asleep anyway. I just got so comfortable here in my chair, and –,"

"Shawn"

"Yeah"

"I was just calling to say that I'm making dinner here tonight, and Gus was right my parents _do_ want to meet Henry. If he's not busy why don't you bring him tonight too," Juliet could imagine Shawn cringing.

Shawn sighed, "Alright."

"Come on, Shawn tonight will be fine," Juliet soothed.

"Have you ever heard one of Henry's stories?" Shawn whimpered.

"No," Juliet answered apprehensively.

"You don't want to," Shawn warned.

Juliet giggled, "It can't be _that_ bad."

"Have you met my father?" Shawn questioned.

Juliet's answer was a soft laugh and Shawn heard another female voice say something unintelligible in the background, "Listen, sweetie, I've gotta go. My mom and I are heading to the store to buy dinner for tonight. I'll see you around seven?"

"Okay, dumplin'." Shawn bid and then promptly hung up. He knew he'd be in trouble for that one later.

* * *

Shawn walked through the front door of his father's house, "Dad?"

"In here, Shawn," the disembodied voice came from the living room, "Could I get a little help here, son?"

Shawn walked into the living room to see his father hoisting the television, well, attempting to, from the floor back onto its designated place on the entertainment center.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked bemused once the TV was once again in its place.

"Dusting, Shawn. The dust won't clean itself, kid," Henry retorted in his usual manner.

"You couldn't just clean around it?"

"No. Now I know you didn't come here just to critique my cleaning skills and not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?" Henry sank down into the sofa and motioned for his son to do the same.

Shawn winced, plopped himself down on the sofa and then quietly answered, "Elaine and Ian want to have dinner with you tonight."

"Elaine and Ian?" Henry asked ignorantly.

"Juliet's parents? Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara, Dad are you having a senior moment?"

"No, Shawn!" Henry whipped his son with the dusting rag he still held in his hands.

"Ow!"

"Really?" Henry cocked an eyebrow warily at his son, "What time?"

"Time?"

"Dinner, what time is dinner and where?" Henry could see the chagrin on his son's face.

"Juliet's place at seven. I'll give you directions," Shawn stated as he took a pad and pen from the coffee table in front of them, "And, Dad?"

"Yeah, Shawn?"

"Please don't tell any stories," Shawn begged.

"I can't promise anything, son." Henry stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

There was an authoritative knock on Juliet's front door.

"And _that_ would be Henry," Shawn grimaced as he stood up, "I'll get it. You know sometimes I think he forgets he's retired."

Shawn opened the door and let his father in, "You know, Dad, I'm surprised anyone opens the door to you. You _still_ knock like a police officer."

"Well, hi, to you too, Son. Old habits die hard," Henry smiled at Juliet as she took his coat and hung it in the closet. She was back quickly and lured him towards her parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Henry Spencer, Shawn's dad," she smiled, "Henry, my parents, Elaine and Ian O'Hara."

The elder Spencer and O'Hara's exchanged niceties and then Henry took a seat near his son.

The three newly acquainted sat in the living room making small talk as Shawn and Juliet finished up the preparations for dinner.

"Juliet," Shawn laid a hand on Juliet's shoulder to get her attention and turn her toward him. That same feeling he'd had after the bounty hunter "episode" washed over him. He began to take a step forward, but stopped, instead turning away and concluding, "Uh, I apologize in advance for anything my father may say or do that will cause you or I intense embarrassment… _and_ for that shirt!"

Juliet's answer was a light-hearted giggle, her blue eyes smiling. "Can you take this dish to the table?"

"Sure," Shawn smiled.

"Thank you," Juliet said her fingers brushing lightly against his as she passed him the steaming bowl.

Shawn leaned down and gently kissed her on the cheek just beside her ear, "Your welcome." His smile was warm.

Juliet felt her heart flutter as she blushed. She felt like a silly school girl. 'Shawn is playing his part _far_ too well,' she thought. She turned, trying to ground her thoughts. She reminded herself that she was undercover, so to speak, and that when these two weeks were up Shawn would delve full force back into "bachelor" mode. The flirting again a game… between friends.

* * *

"So, Henry," Ian began as the group chatted over coffee. Their belly's full with a delicious meal, "Juliet tells me you were a cop at the Santa Barbara Police Department as well."

"Yes. I'm retired now," Henry explained.

"You must be proud of your son. Following in your footsteps in a way, however unconventionally it may seem," Elaine smiled warmly at Shawn.

There was a long pause. Shawn steadied himself for the criticism to come.

"Yes, I am," was Henry's simple answer. Henry placed his palm on his son's knee as he looked at him, "Truly."

Shawn could read no deception in his father's eyes. _'What dimension have I stepped into?' he_ thought to himself, but heard the words, "Thanks, Dad!" escape his lips a tinge of surprise filling in the edges.

Suddenly Henry smiled impishly, "but do I have some stories I could tell you!"

Shawn groaned as Juliet laughed. Ian sat forward on the sofa and Elaine cooed, "Do Tell!"

Henry moved over to the arm of the sofa Shawn and Juliet were sitting on, chuckled and looked to Juliet, "I could tell you where my son got his ability from!"

"Dad?!" Shawn's voice trembled as his breathing quickened and his head snapped up.

Henry peered at his son giving him a look that the younger Spencer could not read then turned back towards his audience.

Shawn sank back farther into the chair, a grief-stricken look on the young man's face. Juliet gazed worriedly at her collaborator.

Juliet took the younger man's hand in her own and squeezed it tenderly when she realized Shawn looked to be on the verge of tearing up, whether in anger or sorrow she couldn't tell, but she new Henry had struck a nerve as he began.

"Shawn was always a clever kid, hyper-active, he got into _everything_. Maddie and I, we couldn't turn our backs for three minutes without turning around to find Shawn with his hand in the cookie jar, so to speak. He was more intelligent than most kids his age, but nothing really made him outstanding," Henry explained slowly.

With each word a pain tore through Shawn's chest. His father was going to betray him not only in front of one of his closest friends and her parents, but a colleague as well. In one fell swoop his father would dash to pieces everything Shawn had spent the past three years building up for himself _and_ any trust that Juliet's parents had in her. Shawn closed his eyes and began to rub his temples, hoping he could push back both the tears and the headache that he felt was imminent.

Henry continued solemnly. "One day Shawn was… three, maybe four. He and his best friend Gus were out playing in the back yard. Running, around just being… boys. I think they were playing cops and robbers actually."

Henry chuckled ruefully, "Shawn was the robber. We had a brick grill out there at the time that the previous owners of the house had had installed. Maddie and I never really gave it any thought. It didn't seem to be in the way. I remember hearing this _**-crack!-**_. It sounded like a bat breaking against a softball. Gus started screaming. Those two sounds are some of the most disturbing things I think I have ever heard to date," Henry paused. He appeared physically shaken, much as Shawn did, but continued.

"I got out there first. Shawn was lying on the ground. His face was bloody and a huge knot forming on the very top of his head. He wasn't moving… I don't think I have _ever_ been so scared in my entire life. We rushed him to the hospital in my squad car. It seemed like an eternity between the time we got there and the time they came out and told us he'd be okay. They said he'd fractured his skull, and bruised his brain, but they couldn't tell yet if there'd be any lasting damage. He was in the hospital for a week for observation before they deemed him healed enough to return home. Everything seemed normal for the first week or so, but Maddie and I started noticing… things. He could _see_ things none of us could see in photos or situations… or people." Henry paused again looking at his son now, but seeing his son then.

"Maddie and I we read up on his abilities. Tried as best we could to help him hone his skill, but he came into it fully on his own. I'm not really sure when. And I can't think of a better use for his abilities than what he does now," Henry finished.

"I… Dad… too much," Shawn stammered as he stood up and walked from the room and onto the porch.

"Excuse me a minute," Henry apologized to the three O'Hara's as he follow his son to the porch and shut the door behind them.

"Who are you?" Shawn hissed when he felt his father's presence next to his.

"Shawn?"

"I was prepared to _hate_ you. Why didn't you tell them that I'm a charlatan? A fake?" Shawn asked wearily.

"Because, well, you're not psychic, but you do have an amazing ability Shawn, and you use it to help people. I know I always pressured you to become a cop, but, Shawn. Even though most of your antics are, well, just those antics. You help people get justice. For all your flopping and flailing… You give people what they need. An answer, and I am not going to take that away from you or the people who believe in you. _Ever_! If that means a little embarrassment on my part, well, I'm going to have to learn to live with that."

Shawn was facing away from Henry. He saw the younger man's shoulder shake, "Shawn? Are you _crying?_" Henry asked incredulously. Shawn's shoulders shook a bit more fiercely before Henry heard a very distinctive sound. As Shawn turned around he nearly doubled over laughing. Soon the younger man gained control of his laughter though he still wore a huge smile.

"Awww, Dad! You love me! Come here give me a hug!"

"Are you crazy? Get away from me!" Henry said swatting at his son's out stretched hands.

"I'm going inside, Shawn," Henry backed towards the door and didn't turn around until he was inside.

Shawn followed close behind him. Juliet was ecstatic to see a smile on Shawn's face.

"Sorry everyone, but the psychic memory of that day can sometimes be intense. That however, is now purged," Shawn held his hands out to his sides, took a deep breath, and exhaled as he lowered himself to the sofa.

"Oh, Dad! Why don't you tell Ian and Elaine about your last trip to San Diego? It's so… entertaining!"


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn was sitting behind his desk bouncing a pink and green tennis ball off the wall while Gus sat behind his own desk making notes on the duo's latest consulting case from Adam Hornstock. Shawn was just about to mention something to Gus about getting lunch when Shawn's phone began ringing. The tone told him it was Juliet. He smiled and answered the phone. After a moment of silence his smile quickly faded.

"Don't worry, Elaine! I'll be right there," Shawn assured her as he jumped up grabbing his jacket off of the dry erase board and hanging up the phone. "Gus, we have to go NOW! Juliet's been in an accident!" Within seconds the pair was out the door.

* * *

"Ian! Elaine! Where is she?" Shawn called out as he rounded the corner into one of the private ER rooms, his heart racing.

"Having a couple tests done," Elaine smiled comfortingly at Shawn as she motioned for him to sit down. Once he was seated she took the chair next to him and continued, "Juliet's going to be fine, she dislocated her shoulder, she'll need a sling 'til the pain goes away, but they're doing an MRI right now because they think she sprained her knee, but they want to make sure it's not something more serious."

"Oh, thank God," Shawn exhaled the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as he sank into the chair running his hands thru his hair. Gus took the seat next to Shawn unable to think of anything to say to his friend or either of Juliet's parents.

After a few minutes Gus stood up and motioned for Shawn's attention, "Hey, man, I'm going to go to the gift shop and get her something, do you want me to get anything from you for Juliet?"

"Uh, yeah, man," Shawn answered as he took a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to his friend. "A bouquet of roses and if there's any money left one of those get-well teddy bears."

"Okay," Gus eyed his friend for a minute before he turned around and strode toward the elevator.

"Don't steal my change!" Shawn yelled after him as the elevator doors closed between them. Shawn couldn't hear what Gus replied before the door shut completely. Elaine turned to Shawn, "Shawn, if my Ian wakes up can you tell him I left to find the little girls room?"

"Sure thing, Elaine," Shawn smiled at her. He leaned back in his chair once again and closed his eyes as she exited into the hallway.

* * *

"Excuse me," Shawn's eyes sprang open as something bumped into his foot. It took him a moment to remember where he was. An orderly had backed into him.

Shawn stood and went to stand next to Gus at the back of the room. Gus pointed to the gifts on the seat nearest them. The orderlies deftly maneuvered Juliet in on the half-gurney hospital bed, once positioned they left the room and closed the door. When Shawn saw Juliet he was stunned. She had a black eye and cuts and bruises all down her left side. Her left arm was in a sling and right leg was bandaged at the knee and propped up on some type of platform. He quickly grabbed the roses and teddy bear and moved to her side. Shawn took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, Juliet, Oh, sweetie," he said fretfully as he handed her the flowers and bear. He ran his hand over her un-bruised cheek and kissed the corner of her mouth. He knew Gus would be expecting that for Shawn to keep up appearances with Ian and Elaine in the room.

Juliet smiled softly at him and took his hand, "It's not as bad as it looks." She grimaced as she tried to move a bit to face him. "Thank you so much for these, they're beautiful."

Shawn just smiled at her and passed a thumb over her one untouched cheek. At that moment the doctor walked in.

"Well, Ms. O'Hara, you'll be free to go as soon as the paper work is done. Your knee is sprained, but not badly. You'll need to stay off your feet for a few days until the swelling goes down," He handed her a prescription slip. "This is for Vicodin, normally I'd write a script for a walker as well, but with your shoulder a walker's out of the question. Do you have anyone you can stay with for the next few days to help you get around?"

"Yeah, my parents are here for the next two weeks," Juliet replied.

"Good. Get some rest and if the pain starts getting worse come back." The doctor ordered.

A nurse knocked and entered the room then with a clipboard as the doctor left, "I just need you to sign these and you'll be free to leave whenever you're ready."

Juliet signed them and then handed the clipboard to the nurse who quickly left the room.

"Hey, guys, I'd like to get dressed so I can leave," Juliet smiled at her parents.

"Sure," Ian answered. Gus was the first out the door followed by Elaine and Ian. Shawn went to stand up and follow the rest, but Juliet held him back.

"I need to talk to you, shut the door," Juliet whispered when the others had exited.

"Jules, I've always dreamed about getting you alone in a room, barely dressed, but this isn't how I pictured it." Shawn flirted trying to ease the tension of the day.

"Shawn, just listen to me, this is important" Juliet looked him in the eye sternly.

"Okay," he replied concern permeating his voice, "What's wrong?"

"Shawn, I don't think this was an accident…"

* * *

"Hey, Gus, I'm going to go with the O'Hara's and help get Juliet settled in," Shawn explained as they followed the orderly wheeling Juliet to the Hospital entrance.

"Okay, I'll go lock up the office for the night. Call if Juliet needs anything," Gus smiled.

"Bye, man."

Gus waved.

* * *

Ian helped his daughter out of the car, "I'll go open the door," he said as Shawn came up to steady her. Juliet slipped her good arm around his shoulders as his arm encircled her waist. Elaine got her daughters purse and a bag with her prescriptions and a few other convenience store items and followed her husband up to the house.

"Hmmm, I didn't think about the steps on my front porch," Juliet said worriedly. There were four steps, they were not wide and they had no railing to lean on even if she could use her other arm.

"You'll get up them," Shawn smiled, "hold on to me tight, Jules," he instructed. Once she tightened her grip Shawn bent to pick her up. His smile widened, "Free ride."

Shawn carried her the rest of the distance, carefully maneuvering her through the door. "Sofa or bed?"

"I'd like to sleep a little," Juliet admitted.

"You go get her settled, Shawn. Dad and I will make some dinner," Elaine instructed.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad… I'm sorry," Juliet apologized teary-eyed.

Ian scoffed, "You're so much like your mom apologizing for something you couldn't control." He kissed his daughters cheek and then pointed Shawn towards her bedroom upstairs. I'll come get you when dinner's ready."

Shawn carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom, closing the door with his foot before laying Juliet down softly on her bed. He turned to leave but Juliet stopped him.

"Shawn I'm scared…"

"I'll find out who did this," Shawn insisted as he sat on the bed next to her. "and I'm sure Lassie and the chief are forming a list of suspects as we speak. Lassie'll go all bulldog on 'em. We'll have it solved before the weeks up."

Shawn went to stand up. "Shawn, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"Hold me…"

* * *

Juliet was asleep quickly. However she had fallen asleep with her head on his chest and he knew there was no way of moving her without waking her up. After the day's events he decided it would be more beneficial to just stay where he lay until either she woke up on her own or Ian came in. Shawn had watched her sleeping for a few minutes before he succumbed to the warmth of the body beside his and the softness of her pillows.

Shawn awoke to a soft knock on the door, Juliet still sleeping soundly beside him. Ian eked the door open. Shawn waved him in and then turned his attention back toward the battered woman to his right.

"Juliet, honey, wake up," Shawn uttered softly as he rubbed her arm, "Jules…" She didn't stir.

"Tickle her ear with a strand of hair," Ian offered, "it always works. Elaine and I used to keep a long feather with us when she lived at home. She always slept through her alarms when she was a teenager."

Shawn chose a small lock of her hair and started moving it gingerly over her face toward her ear. "She responded by sleepily hitting his hand away. Ian chuckled silently. When it was evident she wasn't really awake he tried again. "Come on; time to wake up, sleeping beauty."

"Stop it!" She barked into the pillow.

"Your mom made spaghetti, sweetheart," Ian explained from the door.

Juliet suddenly realized Shawn was still lying next to her holding her. She wondered how long she'd been sleeping. She opened her eyes slowly avoiding Shawn's own. "Okay, Dad, we'll be right there. Ian then turned and left the room.

"How long was I asleep?" Juliet asked still avoiding Shawn's gaze as he stood up.

He looked at the clock, "Looks like about an hour. I'm not really sure. I fell asleep too. Getting a call your girlfriend is in the hospital can wear a guy out," Shawn smiled then bent down as if to kiss her, but instead whispered in her ear, "Even if it's only for pretend." He wrapped her good arm around his shoulders and picked her up, "Now let's go eat. I'm famished!"

Juliet smiled as she met his gaze and fleetingly saw something in his eyes she couldn't quite place. "You are an amazing man, Shawn Spencer."

The foursome enjoyed a delicious meal. Compliments were thrown and caught, smiles were exchanged. It was a peaceful epilogue to the day that had started so harshly.

After dinner Shawn helped Elaine clear the dishes from the table and put them in the dishwasher. Once the task was done the quartet made their way into living room. Elaine helped her daughter hobble to the couch.

"Mom, Dad," Juliet started once all were seated, "I've asked Shawn to stay here for a few days until I feel like I can get around more easily on my own."

"Well, sweetheart, that's your decision, and no offense, Shawn, but why, Julie? Mom and I are here and-"Ian replied but was cut off.

"Neither you nor mom have the strength to really help me get around, especially not up to my room, and I'm not spending the next few days stranded on this couch," Juliet explained as she patted the sofa cushion she occupied.

"Valid point, sweetheart," Elaine conceded.

Juliet chose to forego mentioning her suspicions surrounding her accident. It was too soon to get them excited. It may be that her senses were dulled by the pain and she was mistaken about who she thought she saw. She knew Shawn and her friends would soon have ideas.

* * *

A couple hours later all made their way to bed. Shawn took Juliet to her room, settled her in again, pulled the recliner up beside her and sat down.

"I don't know how I am ever going to repay you, Shawn," Juliet expressed after a moments silence.

"I'll think of _something_," Shawn leered

Juliet smiled drowsily. The Vicodin was kicking in making her eyelids feel like they weighed 20 pounds each. All she wanted to do was sleep. She closed her eyes.

Shawn watched as Juliet's breathing evened out and she entered the realm of sleep. As he watched her sleep aching warmth welled in the young man's gut. All he wanted to do now was protect her. Protect her from something like this _ever_ happening to her again.

The scrapes and bruises on her face and arms screamed at him. He felt a tinge of guilt for not being there. Her childlike innocence despite the atrocities that she saw every day intrigued him and drew him in. Her sense of humor delighted him, and her no dedication to the things she loved astounded him.

Shawn knew in that moment that he would go to any means to protect her. He also realized what the feeling was that had bothered him so yesterday and _that_ scared him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, hi, Gus!" Elaine smiled at the young man as she opened the door.

"Morning, Mrs. O'Hara," he smiled back. Elaine stepped aside and let the man and his companions in. Gus continued, "I brought by some of Shawn's things like you asked."

"Thank you so much," she smiled warmly.

"This is SBPD's chief Karen Vick, and Detective Carlton Lassiter, he's Juliet's partner," Gus introduced. Then, turning his attention to the afore mentioned he continued, "Chief, Lassiter, Elaine O'Hara, Juliet's mom."

Elaine exchanged shakes with the two new acquaintances then shut the door. She addressed Gus, "Ian will be back in a few minutes he made a quick run to the store for a couple things we need. That's where Julie was headed yesterday when… They're not awake yet, but they need to be, if you guys will just have a seat in the living room I'll go get them."

"Sure thing, Mrs. O," Gus smiled as they turned and the elder O'Hara woman made her way up the stairs. In less than two minutes she was followed by a rumpled looking Spencer carrying a bruised and battered Juliet.

Karen gave Gus a sideways glance and Lassiter rolled his eyes, but to Shawn and Juliet's astonishment said nothing. Shawn quickly but gently helped her onto the couch then sat on the arm next to her. He smiled at his friends giving, "Lassie! You finally found a suit in Washington black, Man! Lovin' it, it really brings out the white of your eye!"

Lassiter mumbled something Shawn couldn't hear before the chief smacked the head detective on the arm, "Behave!"

Carlton came as close to pouting as Shawn had ever seen. The corners of the "psychics" mouth twitched trying to suppress a grin.

Elaine chuckled as she put a hand on Shawn's shoulder and squeezed, harder than what Shawn thought was completely necessary, and patted him on the back. "I'm going to make you two some breakfast and get a pot of coffee started." At that she exited.

"Do you have any information, yet chief?" Shawn whispered so Elaine would not hear the conversation to come.

Karen moved over beside Juliet. "Other than the fact that we know now that this wasn't an accident, no not really. There's evidence that the car was speeding up when it collided with yours, Detective"

Carlton chimed in now, "There was no blood, only a few smudged finger prints, there were a few receipts, but nothing we can use to get a fix on the perpetrator."

Karen motioned to herself and Lassiter, "Nothing _we_ can use, but maybe if you have a look, Shawn."

Shawn held in a breath then gave a half-smile as he exhaled, "Sure, when can you arrange it?"

"The forensics guys are finishing up with them tonight. I can take you tomorrow afternoon," the chief answered.

Shawn's answer was a nod. He looked to Juliet. He didn't want to have to see her spilled blood, to be so close to something that could have killed her, but he had no choice. If there was _anything_ he could do to protect her he couldn't say no. "I'll be there at one."

"Good."

Elaine peeked her head around the corner, "Everyone want coffee?"

The five in the living room all answered in the affirmative and Elaine ducked back behind the wall. "So how are you feeling, Detective?" Karen spoke more loudly now.

"Very sore. Mad at the situation, but it could have been a lot worse, so I'm thankful," Juliet spoke loud enough for her mother to hear in the next room.

"I'm glad to hear it hasn't gotten you too down," Chief Vick smiled. Lassiter nodded in concurrence. "And I've arranged for you to have all of next week off, not just the Wednesday and Friday you originally planned, O'Hara."

"Thank you, chief!" Juliet smiled.

Elaine entered the room now a tray full with mugs, cream, sugar, and a carafe of coffee. "Here we go."

"Thanks, Mom," Juliet smiled appreciatively, and then everyone else chimed in with their thanks.

"I've got waffles going for you two love birds," Elaine smiled as she filled her coffee cup and took a seat in one of the lounge chairs.

Shawn saw all the color drain from Carlton's face, he thought, 'Okay… well he definitely wasn't informed. I wonder if Gus told the chief or if we're about to get reamed…" He looked to her face which had a look of… what was that? Confusion… no… doubt… not really… suspicious… That was closer, then he saw Gus nudge her lightly. Okay she knew.

Karen cleared her throat and put her coffee down, "Lovebirds?" She asked letting confusion seep into her face and voice. Man was she a good actor.

Shawn put a hand forehead as he looked to the ground, fake fear and apprehension moving across his face. His shoulders shrugging defensively inward. Juliet averted her eyes from the chief as well as she laid her hand over top of Shawn's which was now resting on her shoulder.

"Am I missing something?" Elaine asked concerned.

"Ah, well, Elaine, they… Didn't know," Shawn explained trying to sound guilty and hoped he was pulling it off.

"What? Why?" She asked confused and a little embarrassed.

"Because it's against department policy." Lassiter hissed.

"But from what he says Shawn doesn't actually work _for_ you as much as _with _you. He has his own business," Elaine defended. Juliet could tell she was feeling guilty and trying to make up for it. As could Karen.

"I suppose that's true," Karen looked to Lassiter who wanted to object, but couldn't.

Mrs. O'Hara _was_ right. As much as he hated it and resented it there was no rule stipulating relationships between collaborators though it was frowned upon.

Karen continued after a moment's thought and laid her hand over their clasped hand. "I won't keep you from working cases together, for now, but if I catch word one that it's affecting your work I'll have no recourse but to keep you apart as long as this continues. Is that understood?"

Shawn let a relieved smile play over his lips and looked down at Juliet, who was smiling as well. "Understood!" They answered together.

Chief Vick smiled genuinely, "I'm happy for you." Juliet leaned her head back against Shawn's side and he brought a hand to her chin and softly rubbing the skin beneath Juliet's ear with his thumb. Karen stood up, "Well, Carlton and I should get back to station. We just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"Thank you," Juliet bid as Karen hugged the sitting detective.

"Thanks, Karen," Shawn stood up and followed them to the door.

"I'll be back later, Shawn," Gus and Shawn bumped fists, "They rode here with me."

* * *

Juliet had always known that Shawn was an extremely active person. The man could not stop moving. He couldn't sit quietly for more than a few minutes at a time, and today was no exception.

Between assisting her to the places Juliet wanted or needed to go and helping John and Elaine with the house work Shawn was an ever-moving ball of energy.

After dinner the four retired to the living room. Ian reading the news paper while Elaine rehashed the day with Juliet and Shawn.

Ian had only been reading for a few moments when he exclaimed, "Oh, Elaine, I wish we'd known about this before."

"About what, Ian?" Elaine turned to him quizzically.

"The Scarlet Pimpernel was running at one of the theatres downtown. Tonight was the last night. That's too bad," he pouted a second then turned to his gaping daughter and chuckled, "I don't generally like musicals, but this one," he slapped the paper with the back of his hand, "Is a comedy routine and a musical all wrapped into one. One of the few shows that your mother and I both enjoy."

Juliet laughed.

Everyone was startled when Shawn jumped up off the couch and bounded up the stairs yelling, "Hold on!" The three O'Hara's sat there staring at each other for a moment until Shawn appeared at the top of the stairs his hair slicked back and…

'Is he wearing one of my jackets?' Juliet thought to herself as her mouth dropped open a small giggle escaping her mouth as he began.

_The world maybe ugly, but each man must do what he must_

_Give in pretty dear in a year you will be pretty dust_

_Now come, let our lady possess you _

_In her breath taking hair raising bed_

_She will tingle your spine_

_As she captures your heart and your head…_

Juliet had heard Shawn sing in the past, she knew he had a good voice, for pop music anyway, but she'd never heard him sing something like this, and she realized, he was _good, _very good_. _

So, the night ended with an impromptu one man production of the highlights from the musical The Scarlet Pimpernel. There were slightly amazed looks from the "audience" as Shawn sang Vivez! as Marguerite in a scarily feminine falsetto, hysterics during his rendition of The Creation of Man as he twirled and pirouetted around the living room. 'Just the song for him' Juliet thought.

Juliet began to realize just how much like Percy Shawn actually was, and started to develop a new understanding for the man before her. Behind his goofy, often annoying exterior lay the heart of man who only wanted to help. Truly cared and needed to do something about it. It touched her heart and her smile grew brighter.

There was a tear run down Elaine's cheek as Shawn sang She Was There to Juliet. And an excess of bows and curtsies as Shawn "introduced" the "actors" playing the parts, all Shawn Spencer, of course, but a different bow for each one.

Ian honored Shawn with a standing ovation and a friendly clap on the back.

"Thank you for that, Shawn!" Elaine stood up and hugged him.

"You are truly something, my friend," Ian smiled at Shawn as he the older man headed upstairs towards bed.

"I take that as a complement, Sir," Shawn grinned.

"Good Night, you two."

"Good Night."

* * *

Shawn locked up the house for the night and then settled Juliet in bed. She patted the empty side of the bed. He jumped dove on making the bed jump a little and looked up at the woman sitting beside him.

"That was really sweet of you, Shawn. I could tell my parents really loved that," Juliet grinned at him as she thought back on various pieces.

"They looked like they needed a laugh. Who am I to deny anyone a good hearty laugh," Shawn shrugged.

"But you know, The Scarlet Pimpernel doesn't really seem like your type of music," Juliet quirked an eyebrow.

"No. In general I detest musicals, but Gus dragged me with him and his then girlfriend as payback for… something, only, it back fired on him 'cause I ended up loving it."

Juliet chuckled, "You never cease to amaze me, Shawn."

"Good," Shawn said as he moved to get up. Juliet stopped him.

"Stay," Juliet smiled.

"Okay," Shawn pushed himself into a push-up position and flipped over putting his hands behind his head looking up at Juliet.

Juliet felt his stare. She turned to lie facing him. "You remind me of him, you know." Juliet smiled softly.

"Who, Gus?" Shawn smirked, "Yeah we really look alike, don't we. We could be twins!"

Juliet let out a single, "Ha!"

"No, I mean Percy."

"Percy?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"You both help people in rather unbelievable and often flamboyant ways. Only you have to fight for people to see you for what you are and he didn't want people to see what, who, he really was. I know, regardless of how you act your heart is always in the right place, Shawn," Juliet explained as she laid her hand over his heart.

Shawn placed a hand over hers and gave her a half smile, but said nothing. They continued to lay there in a comfortable silence and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn arrived with Gus at the impound lot a few minutes before one o'clock the next afternoon and found the chief and Lassiter already waiting inside for them. He scribbled his name on the sign in sheet. The group followed the attendant, through the hall to the back door which lead to the lot.

As Shawn was about to cross the threshold a knot began to form in his stomach. It only tightened when they finally reached the two cars he was to "read". His breathing quickened and a heat flowed from the middle of his chest, up his neck and into his face as he realized that Juliet had been in the one car and a person who meant to kill her was driving the other. He felt like screaming. Instead, he clenched his teeth, shoved his trembling hands into his pockets and consciously took control of his breathing.

Shawn knew no matter how hard this was for him to see it needed to be done. He had to find the person who was trying to take Jules away from him.

Shawn stretched and breathed deep in his usual theatrics, though he just wanted to get out of here. He circled Juliet's car first.

This was one of those times he wished he didn't have an eidetic memory, wished he could forget the shattered glass, the crumpled door, blood on the steering wheel, on the seat. The frame fractured, the rear wheel bent at an unnatural angle, the side mirror missing. He wanted to wipe it all from his memory, but never would, never could.

Juliet had been very fortunate. The other vehicle had slammed into the side of her car just far enough towards the rear for the brunt of the impact to have fallen on the back door.

Shawn didn't see anything out of the ordinary here, well, if you could say that about a totaled vehicle. He turned back to chief Vick slowly. Shawn said nothing; he only shook his head telling her there was nothing there.

Karen nodded to the other car. Shawn circled concentrating on each inch of the vehicle. At first glance there didn't appear to be much of consequence. A receipt from a local fast food restaurant paid for with cash, useless. An empty coffee cup. Any DNA on that would only be useful if they could find someone to match it to. Otherwise it seemed clean. He didn't want to miss anything and that's when he saw it. Underneath the front seat _almost_ completely covered in shadow.

"Huh?" Shawn muttered as he tipped his head to the side. He reached in and pulled out a small piece of picture. He held the picture for a short moment then let out a loud grunt and threw himself back landing at Gus' feet.

"Gus! I can feel it Gus! I can feel it. Oh, the anger, the driver's in the picture! In the picture! Gus!" Chief Vick came over as Shawn's "vision" ended and he leaned onto Gus' leg, which promptly kneed him in the head. Shawn looked up with a hurt expression as he handed the scrap to the chief then moved the hand to the back of his head. "That hurts man. It really does."

"Shawn," Gus looked at him curiously, "All you can see in the picture is two hands."

"The picture was torn in rage. Rage at the victim. It comes across so strong, Gus. Can't you feel it?" Shawn ogled at his friend.

"No, Shawn, no I can't," Gus scowled.

"Let me take this, Chief," Shawn held out his hand to the woman who gingerly returned the scrap. "I may be able to divine something more from the picture if I have the time alone to focus."

"Well, in this state the picture is of no help to us. If you think you can read more, by all means," Karen gestured towards the door. "Are we done here, Gentlemen?"

"I believe so," Shawn said and took a deep breath glad to be leaving the vicinity of the crumpled mess behind him.

* * *

Shawn sat in Juliet's kitchen, petting Misty, Juliet's long-haired gray tabby, while Juliet sat at the table replying to e-mail from her laptop. Elaine was reading and Ian was playing Sudoku. Shawn noticed a photo album sitting on Juliet's bookshelf. He was beginning to get antsy and decided to have a look-see. Maybe try to find out more about his friend that he could use to charm her with in the future.

Shawn began flipping through the pages. It was a large album and it seemed to span the majority of her teenage years. About half way through he saw it and gasped involuntarily. The whole of the picture of which he'd found a piece earlier that day. All eyes on him he knew there was no choice. Shawn touched the picture then screamed and threw himself across the kitchen landing against the refrigerator.

"Rage! So… much… rage!" He yelled as he cowered in the corner near the cupboards. "Why?" He asked breathless.

Juliet brought the album near her and stared for a long hard moment at the picture, "My, God…" She whispered. Elaine took it with a shaking hand as Ian continued to stare at Shawn who was now feigning exhaustion.

"Malcolm," Elaine uttered quietly.

Shawn was finally on his feet again, making his way back to where he sat before. "We have to call the chief."

Juliet had her phone out of her pocket before Shawn was able to finish and hit the speed dial, "Chief, we've got some information."

* * *

Shawn, truly shaken that someone from Juliet's past had strong enough feelings against her to kill her. Juliet had explained to the chief that Malcolm and she had dated when Juliet was seventeen. The relationship had lasted a few months. Then she broke it off when she headed off to college.

Shawn needed time to think and, admittedly, settled down. He decided to take some time to himself and went to sit on the back porch while Ian went out to pick up some Chinese food for dinner. The two women and one cat now found themselves alone in the kitchen Juliet explaining her feelings about her accident not being an accident and what had just happened.

"So that was…" Elaine began.

"An episode. I know, theatrical, but you've seen, that's Shawn. Everything's over the top," Juliet chuckled. She was used to this, but she realized her mother was shaken, but not put off. "You'll get used to it."

Elaine's answer was a small smile.

"I did."

"He is a good man, Julie," Elaine's smile brightened, "When you two are married-,"

"Whoa, Mom, hold up!" Juliet sat straight up in her chair, this conversation had just taken an unexpected turn, "Shawn and I have only been dating for six weeks now. We haven't even said, you know,_ it_ yet… I don't even know if he loves me."

Elaine chuckled softly again, "Believe me, sweetheart, he does."

"What? Did he say something to you or Dad?" Juliet asked incredulously.

"No, honey, he didn't have to." Elaine placed a hand on her daughter's one unbruised shoulder.

"Well then how can you-,"

"Julie, He looks at you the way your father looks at me." Elaine kneeled in front of her daughter and smiled.

Juliet's breath caught painfully in her chest and tears began to form in her eyes. _That_ look, the look she couldn't figure out, was that really…?

"So, are you so sure you're never going to marry?" Elaine questioned beseechingly.

"Mom, it's not that I never want to get married… It's just… I've been in love before, and I really wanted it to work, tried to make it work, wanted to be able to see myself with them at eighty… ninety years old, like you always said you felt with dad. But, I didn't see that… couldn't see that." Juliet explained, a few tears escaping.

"What about Shawn? Can you see yourself with him?" Elaine prodded.

Juliet sat there silently searching her heart for a moment.

"I don't know, Mom. I just don't know," Juliet lied.

* * *

Shawn sat outside for a long while, brooding as he watched the colors play across the sunset sky. He felt completely off balance. He wasn't sure where to go from here.

Pertaining to the driver of the hit and run vehicle, While the picture was a start it didn't necessarily mean that it definitely was Malcolm that was after her and Shawn was getting antsy waiting to see if the chief and Lassiter would come up with anything from the connection they'd made earlier.

He also wasn't sure where to go with Juliet. Things had changed between them, were still changing. She had taken him completely into her confidence. Until four days ago the only other person Shawn had shared that kind of relationship with was Gus. He wanted to tell Juliet everything about himself. Wanted to let her know how he did what he did, but if he did it might change their relationship for the worst. She may never trust him again. Shawn didn't know if he could bear that. He needed Juliet in his life. Now as much as he needed Gus and that was saying something, something huge. If he lost either one he'd be lost.

The night air was beginning to chill and Shawn had heard the O'Hara's rental car pull into the drive a few minutes before so he decided to go inside.

As Shawn passed the threshold Ian noticed him and pulled the chair beside him out, "Come. Eat." Ian muttered his mouth full of food as he tapped the seat cover. Shawn obeyed and found his meal, curry chicken.

Shawn ate quietly only responding when directly addressed while the other three talked about a number of different things. Juliet was saying her leg was hurting less and wanted to try walking around a bit tomorrow. After dinner Ian and Elaine cleaned up.

"Hey, Jules," Shawn bent down and whispered into her ear. She could hear his smile. "You wanna go outside?"

"Sure." She smiled back.

Shawn helped her to her feet and supported her through the door. He helped her sit down gently on one of the Adirondack chairs and then pulled up a chair next to hers. They sat in silence for a few long moments.

Juliet was the one to break the silence. "I love sitting out here at night. It's so beautiful," she sighed happily.

Shawn turned to her, "yes, it is."

"You've been so quiet since this afternoon. Is everything alright, Shawn?" Juliet looked to the man beside her.

"I don't know," he said truthfully. At this moment everything seemed jumbled inside him.

"Talk to me."

"I don't know that I can, at least, not right now," Shawn sighed.

"But why?"

"It… what I need to say… it could change everything."

"Shawn, whatever it is. You can tell me," Juliet assured him.

"Juliet, I –,' Shawn began but was interrupted when Ian peaked his out the door.

"Hey, kids, we're going to bed. You guys sleep well, and don't stay up too late," Ian smiled.

Juliet was glad it was dark so that her father could not see the scowl on her face, "Alright dad! Night." She waved and then turned back to Shawn.

After another moment's pause Shawn tried again, "Jules?"

"Yeah, Shawn?"

"I'm not psychic."

Juliet said nothing allowing Shawn to continue. She was doing a very good job at hiding her emotions. She didn't change her expression in anyway. Shawn wasn't quite sure if that was a good sign or a bad one.

"I… I never really meant to take on that title, but when things happen and people… I can't start rambling," the last part an aside to himself as he ran his hands through his hair.

I do have a very special ability, and it _does_ help me to see things that others miss. But it comes from decades of honing, it didn't just fall in my lap as most believe.

I have a brutally accurate eidetic, or what most people would call photographic, memory. I only have to look at or hear something once for a few seconds and I can recall them perfectly at anytime.

My father also trained me, grilled me really, on how to read people and deductive reasoning. Body language can often tell you more than the most clear cut evidence. I _always_ know when people are telling the truth.

And just in case you're wondering, the story my father told about me this weekend. That was all true. They started paying closer attention to me at that point and realized I had "a gift", but I was born with it and had learned to use it to my advantage well before they saw.

It's how I've solved every case we've ever taken on. Nothing has changed about me except for the fact that you know, though by the look on your face you already did," Shawn smiled sheepishly.

Juliet's answer was a soft smile. "Thank you for telling me."

"I needed to. You realize, though, no one else can know not even, your mom and dad." Shawn insisted.

"One one condition," Juliet smiled brightly.

"Which is?"

"No more pretending between us, period. We make this… for real. Starting now," Juliet mandated. "We've been dancing around this for months now…"

Shawn sat back stunned for a moment and then donned a proud smile, "No more pretending." Shawn whispered as he leaned slowly in planting a kiss on her unbruised cheek. Juliet responded pulling Shawn in, his lips to hers. His hands playing through her hair as she caressed the back of his neck. The kiss deepened as Juliet timidly nipped at Shawn's lip. He opened his mouth letting his tongue play over her soft lips, her teeth, tasting her sweet breath. Juliet responded in kind, sharing breath. She trembled as they pulled apart, her entire body tingling in response to the intimacy. Shawn took face in his hands and kissed her one last time softly.

"This moment calls for a sundae!" Shawn smiled charmingly as he carried her to the kitchen.

"With Cheerios and Rainbow sprinkles!" Juliet giggled.

* * *

Juliet and Shawn finished their ice cream then headed to bed. Shawn fell asleep quickly that night, Juliet wrapped in his arms. She felt safe and at home there, and couldn't believe how much her life had changed over the past five days. If someone had told her this time last week she'd be laying in the arms of Shawn Spencer, as her boyfriend no less, and that it had been her doing. She couldn't quite wrap her head around that and yet she wouldn't have it any other way, well, maybe she'd change the fact that she'd been in a car accident possibly caused by an ex from over ten years prior. That she would change, but what she shared with this man now, never.

For all of Shawn's theatrics and eccentricities he was the most caring, loving, and gentle man Juliet had ever known. She adored his audacious flirting, his charming smile. She loved his laugh. She wasn't sure when she'd begun to feel more than friendship for the man. The closest she could come was when Shawn asked her for help in the Astronomer's case. It was the kindest thing she had seen him do to that point and that's when she realized that he was more than just a big kid looking for attention and validation.

Juliet began to let her mind wander the road they'd traveled to this point and where the road may lead, and that's when she realized it. Juliet could see herself with Shawn; she could see their wedding, their children, their grandchildren, taking care of each other when they're old and gray. She could see it all.

Juliet whispered into the night air, barely audible, "I love you, Shawn Spencer."

"Love you too, Jules…" Juliet heard whispered in her ear. Her eyes shot wide open and she turned over as quickly as her injured knee and shoulder would allow. She stared at him incredulously.

"I… I thought…" Her heart was in her throat.

"…I was asleep," He finished groggily. She smiled as she averted her eyes from his own brightly smiling ones.

"I'm a light sleeper," he smiled as he brushed some stray hairs from her face and drew her head under his chin as he pulled her body closer.

"Do you really?" Juliet choked out.

"I do. I have for a long time," He confessed, "sometime between the Wispy Sunny Pines case and the Food Critic Murder case. Why else would I have written that horoscope? I was trying to tell you without freaking you out."

"You wrote that!" Juliet chortled. Shawn's answer was a mischievous grin, "You are terrible, Shawn Spencer!"

"I know," he shrugged, "but that's why you love me."

"That's part of it."

Shawn placed a kiss at her hairline near her ear and closed his eyes as he yawned.

"Good night!" Juliet whispered and was out.


	6. Chapter 6

The new couple woke up the next morning, still holding each other, to Juliet's cell phone ringing.

"Morning chief… Okay… yeah…. we'll be down there as soon as possible… Okay, thanks," Juliet closed the phone, "That was the chief, she was asking us if we could come down to the department, Carlton's finished pulling the information on Mal."

"Okay." Shawn replied as he sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed.

"I think I can walk today. Could you help me up? I'd like to try and see how far I can get," Juliet smiled as she watch Shawn stretch his slender body, admiring him as she'd never had a chance to before.

Shawn came and sat next to her on the bed wrapping one arm around her waist and taking the hand around his shoulders in his own, "On three, okay. One… two… three." She leaned heavily on him at first to get her balance then tentatively put her leg down, putting more pressure until she reached the point where it hurt too bad to stand on. She let up the pressure on the flat of her foot a little and moved the weight to the ball. She took about ten steps around the room before she had to stop.

"If I take a Vicodin I should be able to walk from the stairs to the chief's office on my own," Juliet reasoned.

* * *

"You're looking good, O'Hara," Chief Vick smiled as the couple entered her office. Shawn helped ease Juliet down into the chair and then stood behind her, a hand on her uninjured shoulder, stroking the base of her neck casually.

"Thank you, chief," the younger woman responded. Lassiter walked in then and took the seat next to Juliet. He looked at Shawn and nodded, then to Juliet, "O'Hara."

"Morning, Carlton," the woman smiled.

"What do you have, Detective Lassiter?" the Chief began.

"I ran a check on Malcolm Archer. It definitely wasn't him. He was killed three weeks ago during what looked to be a home invasion gone wrong. He was stabbed through the heart with a six inch blade.

The vehicle was registered to a neighbor of Mr. Archer's, one Dominic Lazzari of Miami; FL. Mr. Lazzari reported it stolen the day after Mr. Archer was killed. There were no prints in the car other than those of the registered owner. Neither were there any unusual prints in Mr. Archer's house.

There was a woman who claimed she saw a man at Mr. Archer's door early on the morning of his death. Unfortunately she saw him from five hundred feet away. The only useful information was that he was a white man, looked to be about 5'10" or 5'11" approximately 155 pounds, she didn't see a hair color because he was wearing a red ball cap.

I'd ask if that reminded you of anybody, but it's so non-descript it would put half the men in Santa Barbra on the suspect list," Lassiter explained.

"So we're really no closer to an answer," Karen interjected.

"It has something to do with that picture chief. I know it does," Shawn interjected as he put two fingers to his temple, "It was ripped to pieces, with fervor and rage. The answer is in the photo, but I'm not sure how."

"Keep working that angle, Shawn," the chief ordered, "Lassiter. I'd like you to enlist officer McNabb's help and keep combing that file. They could have missed something however insignificant it may seem. You're dismissed, Detective."

Carlton stood up and turned towards Shawn and Juliet, "I'm happy for you _both_." Then as he walked past Shawn Lassiter clapped a hand on the younger man's shoulder and hissed into his ear, "If you hurt her, I swear to God, Spencer, I'll take you down so fast you won't know what hit you."

Shawn's eyes grew wide and a, "but I'm innocent" look played over his face. All the man could do was nod.

* * *

Shawn and Juliet returned to Juliet's house after picking up some coffee and donut's on the way. Juliet looking at the crime scene photo's as Shawn drove.

When they returned home they found Ian and Elaine were up. Ian was reading the sports section and Elaine was working on the Cryptogram of the day.

Ian smiled at the couple as they came through the door, "Got your note. Any news?"

"Not really," Juliet responded as she hobbled to the couch, Shawn's hand on the small of her back to steady her, "Except, that, well, and don't over react, but Malcolm was killed three weeks ago.

Elaine's head snapped up as she gasped and began trembling. Ian stiffened and dropped the news paper he'd been reading.

"They said it looked like a fumbled home invasion," Juliet explained as she took a seat next to her mother. The younger woman taking Elaine's hand in her own, a comforting gesture for them both.

There was a long moment of tense silence then Shawn snapped his head back as he closed his eyes and put his hand to his temple. "No, this wasn't a home invasion. I can see through his eyes now. He's covering his tracks. Trashing the place, but he didn't take anything," Shawn opened his eyes and looked at Juliet, "Jules, what kind of burglar in his right mind, breaks in and kills a home owner without taking anything?"

"A murderer," Juliet stated.

* * *

The foursome spent the afternoon going over all the information from the Miami police case file. They gave up around three that afternoon. They could think of no new leads.

Shawn decided to look threw the pictures in the album again see if maybe there was some clue that he'd failed to notice.

For a while he stared at just the one picture, praying to see something, but unless an angry banner had killed Archer and attacked Juliet he knew now the answer wasn't in that picture. He casually flipped through the other pictures grouped with it and a light bulb went off. He knew what was missing, the photographer. These pictures were all taken by the same person, with the same camera.

"Jules, do you remember who took these pictures?" Shawn asked thoughtfully.

Juliet looked at them for a moment. "It was the yearbook photographer, Ethan Adams. Why?"

"A hunch."

Shawn hit three on his speed dial, "Lassie! It's Shawn. Look, we need you to run a check on someone… Name's Ethan Adams from Miami… Thanks, dude… I will. Bye."

"Lassie said to tell you he hopes you're feeling better," Shawn smiled at Juliet, "He'll call us when he has something."

* * *

Later that evening Shawn took the time to call Gus and check in. Shawn felt like he had been neglecting his friend over the last few days, out of necessity, but, still. He also wanted to tell his friend of the sudden development between himself and a certain junior detective. It took him over half an hour and a talk with Juliet to convince his friend. Gus sounded excited for both of them.

Shawn's phone beeped notifying him of another call. He looked at the ID, "Oh, hey, Gus! I've gotta go. Lassie's on the other line. I'll call you later."

"Bye."

Shawn pushed the button to switch to Lassie, "Y'ello… Yeah, she's right here. Just a sec, let me put you on speaker phone." He turned the speaker on. "Okay, Lassie!"

"Adams sounds like just the kind of guy for this. He has a record of violence. His psych evaluation marks him as a sociopath with rage issues. He was arrested in '98 for his part in a group rape. He's been in jail since then.

But his sentence ended about a month ago. Adams missed his last meeting with his parole officer. It's a definite possibility that he's here in Santa Barbara. There've been two robberies one last week and today in Galeto. Both clerks were attacked with a knife. The descriptions they gave matched a general description of Adams.

I'd like to assign a detail to watch your house. Chances are he's pissed his job went unfinished and will return to clean up loose ends."

"I think I know why he'd want us dead. I was in a civil service group in high school. It was the leader of our group who turned tipped the cops off to the rapists back then. I'll fax you a list of others in the group, Carlton. I've got a hunch we might not be the only ones he went after," Juliet chimed in.

"Lassie, look, no offense, but if he's kept out of the public eye thus far he's probably not going to be stupid enough to try coming back here to finish the job," Shawn jumped in. "We're going to want to draw him out, set up a sting."

"Look, Spen-"

"No, Carlton, Shawn's right. If he was going to come back here he'd have done it by now," Juliet interjected.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" The two now heard chief Vick ask.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Juliet and Shawn sat in a parked car listening to Detective Carlton Lassiter give last minute instructions. They were finally given the go ahead.

"Ready?" Shawn asked as he looked to Juliet and squeezed her hand.

"Ready."

The couple exited the car and began walking leisurely down the busy sidewalk making an effort to appear to be window shopping and generally in love. They walked for some time until they came to a clearing.

The two did as rehearsed and separated. Juliet to go order a smoothie from the stand ahead while Shawn stopped to "tie his shoe". Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a man running directly towards Juliet a knife in hand. He fit the description. At that point instinct took over and he forgot all of Lassiter's instructions. In one swift movement Shawn was up and running towards his girlfriend. He shoved Juliet aside landing her face up in the grass. Juliet looked to her former position. The assailant had run into Shawn and momentarily lost his balance, but he was still on his feet a crazed look in his eye as he began to run toward Juliet once again.

Juliet quickly found her gun in her bag, aimed and shot, hitting the assailant in the temple. He crumpled to the ground. After a second she watched Shawn turn and take a faltering step.

"SHAWN!!" Juliet cried out hysterically as Shawn fell to the ground a knife sticking out of his chest and a quickly growing scarlet spot covered the entire upper left corner of his shirt.

Despite the pain in her healing knee Juliet ran to Shawn's side. He was so pale, cold sweat covering his body.

Juliet ripped the sling off of her arm quickly finding the stab wound, about three inches below his clavicle, she pressed as hard as she could manage, eliciting a cry of pain from the man before her. Juliet never thought she'd be glad to hear that kind of noise escape his throat, but it meant he was still with her. Suddenly he went limp, his eyes closed, head lolling to the side.

"Shawn, open your eyes, Shawn! Look at me!" Juliet sobbed, "Shawn! Don't you dare do this to me! SHAWN!!"

Lassiter came at a full run to Juliet nearly skidding to a stop on his knees next to the sobbing, screaming woman, "What the hell happened, O'Hara?!"

Juliet shrugged pitifully and sobbed.

Lassiter felt for a pulse, "thank God!" he muttered. Shawn's pulse was weak and a bit fast, but steady. The head detective leap frogged over the man's legs to be closer to the man's face and wound.

"It'll be okay, O'Hara! There's an ambulance on its way. Two minutes tops," Lassiter explained as he began to shake the downed man. "Shawn, come on, fight."

No response.

Lassiter shook harder this time, "Spencer! Wake up!"

Still no response.

Lassiter slapped the "psychic" across the face, "Wake up, Spencer, you dimwitted fraud of a mystic!"

Shawn jerked when he was slapped and opened his eyes. His breathing quickened for a few short moments, then he hoarsely whispered, "Not… fraud." Shawn smiled a weak smile. He closed his eyes again as paramedics ran to the injured man's side.

* * *

Juliet and her parents, Henry, Gus, Karen Vick, and even Carlton Lassiter were all in the waiting room, anxious for someone to come out and inform them on Shawn's condition. It had been nearly three hours since the incident that landed the young Psych CEO in the hospital.

Juliet was still sniffling as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder for comfort, her eyes bloodshot but no longer full of tears. The older woman whispered consoling thoughts in her daughter's ear as Ian rubbed the young woman's back.

Henry paced the floor, sure if they didn't come out with some news soon he'd wear a hole in the floor and fall through. Henry kept telling himself he was going to ream Shawn for this when he saw him next.

Gus sat, his elbows on his knees holding his head in his hands. If you looked closely enough you could see the young man's shoulder's shaking. Gus knew Shawn would mock him for crying when he woke up, but Gus didn't care. Shawn was in surgery and who knows how much damage the knife had done.

Karen was shaken, she had come to think of Shawn as a son, and though she was only ten years older than he was his charm always seemed to bring out the maternal side in her. She sat there praying her head psychic would be okay.

Then there was Lassiter. The man sat there a blank look on his face. To others the man may have appeared unconcerned, while in reality Carlton kept playing the scene in his head.

Lassiter was trying to make sure there was nothing he could have said or done to change the outcome. He knew there wasn't. Carlton knew Shawn would always have followed the same course of action. Even if you replaced Juliet with another he probably would have taken the blow for whoever it had been.

Detective Lassiter would never admit to it, but over the past couple years Carlton had come to admire Shawn in a way. The man got away with things no normal person could. He admired his drive for justice, though the man had eccentric ways of going about getting it. The closest relationship he could compare it to would be that of an annoying baby brother. You may hate them sometimes, but when you need them the most they're there for you.

All parties were broken out of their train of thought, "Anyone family or friends here for a Mr… Shawn Spencer?"

All seven jumped up and ran towards the unsuspecting Intern. The man cleared his throat; obviously trying to regain his composure, then began his report.

"I'm sure you'll be happy to know Mr. Spencer is out of surgery and doing well. He will make a full recovery. He was suffering from Moderate blood loss and shock. The shock was the most serious of Mr. Spencer's issues when he arrived. We were however able to stabilize him quickly.

The blade did little serious damage. It deflected off one of his ribs, and while it did knick a vein we were able to find it quickly and easily and repair the damage. Your Mr. Spencer is a lucky man," there was a communal sigh of relief from the group.

The intern continued, "We'll be keeping Mr. Spencer here at least tonight and throughout the day tomorrow for observation in case we missed something or infection sets in, but he may be able to leave as early as tomorrow night. Though he will have to take it easy for a few weeks."

"Can we see him?" was Juliet's first response.

"You can go back two at a time for ten minutes each," the doctor answered, "He's still very groggy, but don't let that worry you. It's just the anesthesia wearing off. "Who's first?"

"Juliet, I think you and Gus should go," Henry decide after a moment of quite thought, "I'll go when everyone else is done."

Juliet and Gus followed the doctor through the winding sterile corridors. Once there he ushered them in and reminded them, "ten minutes."

Juliet and Gus took a seat next to the bed. Shawn looked to be sleeping peacefully, but as Juliet took his hand his eyes opened slowly. It took him a moment to focus.

"Jules," he whispered hoarsely as he smiled crookedly, "I'm sorry about pushing you so hard."

Juliet let out a single ironic chortle as a tear streamed down her face.

"How are you feeling, Shawn?" Gus typical worried expression playing across his face.

"Definitely been better," Shawn admitted, "but the doctor says I'll live."

"Why did you do it, Shawn?" Juliet asked as she smoothed down the coarse hair on his arms pensively.

"He was too close… I knew the teams would never get to him in time… It was either you or me… and it couldn't be you," Shawn stated matter-of-factly evoking a loud sob from the woman at his side.

While Juliet recovered a little Gus continued, "I'm really sorry I wasn't there, man."

"Don't be," Shawn gave his friend a patent Shawn Spencer smile, "though I have one favor."

"Anything!"

"Don't cry anymore, it makes you look like such a sissy," Shawn smirked. This time Gus just let it slide.

* * *

Juliet walked into the waiting room supported by Gus. A small tired smile on her face. Ian walked up and gave his daughter a hug.

"Shawn's looking good," Gus confirmed letting the relief play through on his face.

"Do you two mind if Lassiter and I go back now?" Karen asked the remaining three.

Henry, Ian, and Elaine all shook their heads.

"Thanks," Karen smiled as she walked through the door. Following the directions Gus had given her they quickly made their way to Shawn's room.

Karen entered the room leaving the door open for Detective Lassiter to follow.

Carlton stood outside the door for a second before stepping through.

"Chief, _Lassie!" _Shawn greeted them drowsily as each passed the threshold.

"Mr. Spencer," Karen greeted the groggy man with a pat on his hand.

"Spe-, uh, Shawn," Carlton tipped his head to the pale "psychic". The three were silent for a moment, then Carlton continued, "That was probably one of the stupidest things I have ever seen you do! You could have been killed, Spencer!"

"Wow, Love you too, Lassie!" Shawn tiredly donned one of his classic smiles. The head detective threw up his arms in frustration and paced a few steps away.

It was Karen's turn now. "Well, Mr. Spencer, to be brutally honest, it was an incredibly stupid thing to do. Why did you do it? You had to know the outcome."

"Everything happened too fast. I could tell the back up wouldn't get there in time. I had to make a quick decision, and everything turned out alright in the end," Shawn answered slowly with his eyes closed.

"Alright?!" Carlton gawked.

Karen had to take control of the situation before it got out of hand. She walked over and took the detective by the elbow, "I can tell you're tired, Shawn. We're heading out. I'll stop by tomorrow to see how you're doing."

"Thanks, chief!"

"Spencer, Get better," Carlton said earnestly.

Shawn's answer was a smile and nod.

* * *

Ian and Elaine walked quietly up to the side of Shawn's bed. The young man opened his eyes as the older woman squeezed his hand.

"Hi." Shawn whispered.

Elaine stood quietly for a moment with tears brimming at her eyes. Ian had a comforting hand wrapped around the woman's shoulders. She then kissed the younger man's hand. "Thank you." The woman said breathlessly.

Elaine, though, knew that anything she could say or do would never show the feeling she felt for the young man before her. Not only had he sacrificed his time to help take care of her only daughter, but he had figured out who was, almost single handedly, who was after the young woman, and not least of all, had stepped in the way of Juliet's attacker nearly to be killed himself in the process.

Ian, though it was harder for him to show, felt even more so toward the injured man. Juliet had had her father wrapped around her little finger from the time she was born and the thought of her in danger turned his stomach, but he knew with this young man Juliet would always be safe.

Neither Shawn nor the two O'Hara's could think of any words which suited the situation, but all looked knowingly to one another for a long moment.

Then Shawn broke the silence, "Hey, you guys like pineapple smoothies?"

* * *

The two elder O'Hara's entered the waiting room with smiles on their faces. They walked up to Henry and smiled. "He's asking for you and Juliet to come back, Henry," Ian informed the man and Juliet who was sitting a few seats down.

Henry followed Juliet quietly to Shawn's room. The younger man smiled at the sight of his girlfriend, "Dad," he greeted warmly.

"Shawn"

Juliet bent down and kissed Shawn lightly on the forehead before she took a seat next to his bed.

Henry paced a bit a few steps away. He ran a weathered hand over his face. "Shawn… I… You…"

"Dad?"

Juliet watched as Henry bent down and whispered something into his son's ear. She couldn't hear, but, judging by the stunned look on Shawn's face, Juliet was pretty sure she knew.

"I mean it, Son," Henry said softly as he patted his son's hand.

"Me too, Dad."

Henry turned to look at the clock and then turned back to the couple. "Uh, well, I need to be going. I left some things out in the yard when I left. Need to get them back in the garage before it gets dark. I'll stop in tomorrow."

"Night, Dad," Shawn smiled at his father.

"Night, Mr. Spencer!"

"Good Night."

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. The limit on the number of visitors and the length of their stay was removed once the effects of the anesthesia had completely worn off and it was obvious that all damage had been corrected. Juliet and Gus stayed with him as much as possible throughout that night.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day starting at nine in the morning nearly all the police officers at the SBPD came to visit the injured "psychic". Even Lassiter came again for about an hour with the pretense of needing O'Hara to sign off on the incident report, but the man stayed well after the report was signed, having a civil conversation with the injured man.

Henry returned later in the morning carrying a large duffle bag of Shawn's things. It had been decided that Shawn would go back to stay with Juliet as everyone was agreed that someone would need to keep an eye on the man so he didn't over exert himself during the next few weeks. The wound needed time to heal and knowing Shawn the second he began feeling better he'd be back to his old routine and would probably do some major damage to himself.

The doctor's examined Shawn one last time around seven that evening and decided he was able to go home giving him strict instructions on things he could and could not do, a prescription for antibiotics and pain killers, and a mandate to rest as much as possible before his next visit with his primary doctor.

Shawn complained the whole way down to the Hospital Entrance as the nurse insisted that he be pushed down in a wheel chair. Henry helped his son out of the wheel chair following close behind as they walked the fifty or so feet to the Buick waiting at the curb.

Juliet began to laugh as she and Shawn were both helped to situate themselves in the car, "We must be a sight."

Shawn gave the woman a sideways glance, "For sore eyes, baby." He smiled.

When they arrived at the house Shawn was a bit surprised to see a banner on the front lawn that read. Welcome Home Shawn! in big green letters. What he saw next surprised him even more.

"MOM?"

The second the car pulled into Juliet's driveway Shawn's mother, Madeline, was quickly making her way to Shawn's door. He stepped out and she pulled him into a loving embrace being very careful of his injured shoulder.

"Oh, Shawnie," Madeline said tears in her eyes, "I came as soon as I heard."

Shawn rubbed his mother's arm lovingly, "It's okay, Mom. I'm fine, but, uh, what are you doing… here," he gestured to Juliet's house.

"Your father, he told me this is where you'd be staying," She dropped her voice to a whisper and pretended to kiss his cheek, "and Gus caught me up on the rest." Madeline smiled at Juliet who had hobbled over to stand next to Shawn and his mother, "and he got me in touch with Juliet. I wanted to be sure it would be okay if I came. It's so good to finally meet you face to face."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on! You talked to Henry? You look intact. How many appendages is Dad missing?" Shawn interrupted.

"Your father and I can have a civil conversation, Shawn," Madeline looked slightly hurt.

Juliet smiled warmly, "Let's get inside. You really should be resting as much as you can, Shawn."

Shawn rolled his eyes, but let himself be led by Juliet. Madeline followed a few steps behind. They walked slowly to the house. Once inside all had a seat in the living room. Elaine and Ian brought out coffee and homemade coffee cake.

"Did you get the latest post card I sent you sweetheart?" Madeline smiled.

"If you sent it within the last week, no I haven't. I've been here, helping Jules," The young man smiled at his girlfriend.

"I save all the clippings you send me."

Shawn laughed sheepishly. He could feel Juliet giving him her "you're-such-a-weirdo" glare, "What? She asked me to!"

"Your son is an amazing man, Madeline," Elaine smiled warmly at Shawn's mother.

Madeline smiled brightly and patted her son's knee, "And your daughter must be an amazing woman, for my son to settle down for her."

There was a moment of awkward silence, "So, Mom, what have you been up to?"

* * *

The next few hours passed while Madeline regaled stories of her travels over the recent years while people popped in and out to visit the SBPD's resident hero. Around eight o'clock that evening Shawn began to show signs that the bustle of the day was beginning to wear on him. Ian politely asked everyone to leave. Shawn and Juliet bid farewell as the lot drifted out the front door.

Madeline was the last to say her farewells.

"It was really good to see you, Mom. How long are you in town for?" Shawn asked hugging his mother with his good arm.

"Unfortunately I have to go back tonight," she looked away. When she saw her son's smile fade she continued, "I'm sorry, Shawn, I really wish I could stay, but my work is at a critical point. If I don't-,"

"Yeah, I know." Shawn cut her off.

"I had to see you." Madeline tried.

"I'm glad you came, Mom," Shawn gave a half smile, "I love you."

"Love you too, Shawn," Madeline began to walk out the front door and then turned back, "Promise me you two will come visit me soon?"

"We'll try," Juliet announced before Shawn could say anything.

They waved their good-byes and locked up.

* * *

Half an hour later the two were lying in bed, Shawn on his right side, Juliet on her back staring at the ceiling.

"I understand a lot more things, now that I've met your mom," Juliet spoke softly.

"Like my penchant for all things pineapple," Shawn smiled as he heard a giggle arise from Juliet.

"No, like your sense of humor and your flair for the dramatic," Juliet smiled softly for a moment before her features transformed to one more somber, "Has she always flitted in and out like she did today?"

Shawn was quiet for a long moment before he turned on his back and spoke to the ceiling, "Not at first. When I was young and things were mostly happy my mom was a constant feature in my life, but when things got too rough…" Shawn paused. Juliet wasn't sure if it was to gather his thoughts or if it was too painful, but she waited for him to continue, "She doesn't deal well with emotional turmoil."

Juliet let out a derisive chuckle.

"I know. You'd think someone schooled in psychology could handle her own emotions better," Shawn smiled dryly at the irony before his voice adopted a tone of controlled panic, "Juliet, I'm so much like her."

Juliet knew what Shawn was saying. She knew this was as close to talking about his feelings regarding his parents as he'd ever come, "Shawn, you may be like her, but it doesn't mean you _are_ her."

"I do have one thing she didn't to make me stay," Shawn smiled genuinely as the both turned their heads to look in the others eyes.

"Oh, yeah, and what's that?" Juliet questioned, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight that filtered through the curtains.

"Lassie. He swore he'd kill me if I hurt you."

* * *

The next few days went by quickly as Juliet and Shawn recuperated together. By Thursday Juliet could walk normally again and she was able to remove her sling for the first time. Shawn had regained most of his strength and was back to his hyper-active antics.

Elaine and Ian took the two out to a Japanese Steakhouse to celebrate. All Ooh'd and Aah'd as knives and shrimp tails flew through the air and onion volcanoes lit up their corner of the room.

Afterward the foursome decided to go to the mall. Elaine wanted to buy a new dress for the wedding the next day and Ian knew there'd be no living with her if she didn't which prompted Juliet to decide she could do with a new dress as well.

"Okay, Elaine, Shawn and I are going to the Gameworks downstairs. When we passed before I saw they had the game on. Call us when you're done," Ian smiled at his wife then turned to his daughter, "Keep an eye on your mother. She'll buy the whole store if no one's watching."

Juliet just laughed. Shawn quickly kissed Juliet on the cheek as she was being towed away by her all too excited mother, "Have fun!"

"God, it's been ages since we've been shopping together," Elaine smiled as she snaked her arm around her daughter's. "Where to begin?"

Juliet and Elaine laughed and chatted like best friends as they tried on dresses shoes and accessories. Finally they decided on the perfect outfits for the wedding the following afternoon. Three hours, six hundred dollars, and one phone call later the two women joined their counter parts outside of the Gameworks.

Shawn tried to peak into Juliet's bag only to have his hand smacked painfully away. "Ow!"

"You'll see everything tomorrow," Juliet smiled coyly.

A goofy grin slowly spread across Shawn's face as he wrapped his arm around the woman's waist. Suddenly, Shawn jumped as Ian clapped the young man on the back.

"Come on, Romeo. Let's get these ladies home before they spend any more money. We're all sure to be feeling this in our pocketbooks tomorrow," Ian winked at his wife.

"You need beat, Ian O'Hara!" Elaine made a face at her husband.

"Go ahead and try," he smiled challengingly at his wife.

Elaine swung the larger bag in her right hand at him. Ian caught her wrist mid swing and pulled her in kissing her lightly on the cheek. Elaine simply let out an exasperated sigh then chuckled.

And they all returned home laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

"Juliet," Shawn spoke softly as the two couples stepped through the front door of Juliet's house. Juliet turned, "I'm going to go home for tonight. I _really_ need to take care of a few things there. I mean my stack of mail alone is probably as tall as my front door." Shawn smiled as he rubbed Juliet's arm.

Juliet smiled softly before leaning in to place a light lingering kiss on Shawn's lips. "Good night."

Shawn pulled her in for a hug and tucked her head under his as he kissed her for head, "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You leaving, Shawn?" Ian questioned as he and Elaine returned from the living room.

"Yeah, now that we're both mostly recuperated I need to tend to a few things at my apartment, but I'll be back later tomorrow morning. I'll bring lunch."

"Chow Mein?"

"Sure."

Shawn loosened his hold on Juliet and went over to the elder O'Hara's. Elaine hugged him and Ian shook his hand as he clapped Shawn on the back.

Shawn let himself out and turned around at the bottom of the stairs, "see you tomorrow!"

* * *

Juliet had a surprisingly hard time falling asleep that night. She had grown used to having a warm body at her side while she slept. She tossed and turned for a couple hours before falling into a restless sleep. Juliet finally woke the next morning around eleven to the smell of Chow Mein, Mei Fun, Mongolian Beef, and Cashew Chicken. Juliet jumped out of bed, threw on a t-shirt and jeans, and pulled her hair into a clip before bouncing down the stairs.

"Jules!" Shawn exclaimed as he set down his chopsticks and jumped up to give her a big hug. She kissed his cheek, "sleep well?"

"No," Juliet made no attempt to moderate how restlessly she'd slept.

"Me either," Shawn smiled brightly. Shawn noted how weird it was that he was happy he was unable to sleep without her beside him.

"Morning, Julie," Elaine set a cup of coffee in front of her daughter before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you again, Shawn, for lunch," Ian said. "Chinese is Elaine and my favorite."

"My pleasure!"

The quartet had a pleasant lunch as they laughed and Shawn amused them with obscure 80's trivia. After all the leftovers were put up and the dishes done they all headed upstairs to get ready.

Shawn watched TV for a bit while Juliet took a shower and did her hair and make-up. Shawn had one side of his charcoal trousers on when Juliet finally emerged from the bathroom in her slip. He caught himself staring; "You look beautiful," Shawn finally managed as he buttoned his pants and began slipping his belt through the first loop.

"Thank you," Juliet smiled sweetly, "but wait until you see my dress."

Juliet slipped into her walk-in closet and retrieved the plastic garment bag containing her dress. She also grabbed her new shoes and laid both on the bed. She removed the dress from its encasement and then folded the bag and placed it beside her shoes. It was a beautiful dress. It was a muted lilac satin, with matching bead work over the empire bodice which sported a deep V. Juliet slipped it on over her head and turned around, "Could you zip me up Shawn?" Juliet asked quietly.

Shawn came in close behind her as she moved the soft curls of her hair out of the way. He slowly lifted the zipper to its proper place before placing his hands on her shoulders and spinning her around. The dress fit her perfectly and showed off just the right amount of curve and skin without being too revealing, "You look amazing," Shawn said breathlessly.

Juliet giggled shyly. She picked his tie up off the bed and placed it around his neck. She pulled him by his tie and kissed him deeply. Shawn stepped back suddenly, "Uh, um, should stop!" he almost ran for the bathroom.

Juliet grinned to herself when heard Shawn mumbling something as she put her silver wedge heels on. Shawn returned a few minutes later, his tie still hanging loosely around his neck. He put his jacket on quickly and then focused attention on his black and silver tie. Once finished, Juliet adjusted the knot a bit before she grabbed her clutch.

Elaine and Ian were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them. Elaine looked almost as beautiful as her daughter. She was wearing a white linen dress that showed off a black satin ribbon just under the bust. There were large roses embroidered in black silk thread along the lower half of the skirt and she sported a black satin ¾ sleeve bolero and red satin peep-to heels. Ian was dressed much as Shawn was, but in black instead of charcoal and a scarlet pocket square.

Ian kissed Juliet on the cheek as she passed to grab her keys. "You look lovely, Juliet."

"Thank you, Daddy," Juliet smiled. "Let's get going."


	10. Chapter 10

The foursome arrived at the wedding site and quickly found seats near the middle on the bride's side. Elaine and Ian trotted off to mingle while Shawn and Juliet simply stood in their place taking in the beautiful scenery.

The ceremony was set up in a field near a cliff facing the ocean. The field was flanked by a dense forest of trees. There were ten rows of six chairs on each side of the blush and peach runner. The runner was tacked down at each row with a silk bouquet of blush and peach roses. The runner ended at a beautiful trellis style wedding arch which was covered in the same silk roses that the runner tacks were constructed from along with masses of silk ivy. White tulle draped the inside of the arch with a swag hanging from the top. The white wooden chairs were tied together with soft white and blush tulle on the bride's side and white and peach tulle on the grooms.

Juliet soon saw two women who were obviously in the bridal party. The maid of honor, Tara's sister Kylie in Peach, and a woman Juliet didn't know in Blush. They wore beautiful tea length dresses. The top was strapless. It appeared to be silk chiffon and was ruched over the entire bodice. The lower half was a flowing layer of satin that ended at the knee and two layers of silk chiffon, the bottom in a shade or two darker than the top. It was hemmed with a matching satin ribbon. Juliet directed Shawn's attention to the two party members and whispered, "They look beautiful." Shawn smiled warmly and kissed Juliet's forehead lightly.

'They're _pretty_, you're the one that's beautiful,' Shawn thought to himself as he watched Juliet.

Before long Juliet spotted some of her friends from high school as they made a B-line for her. Juliet snaked her arm around Shawn's and held his hand tightly as if afraid the women may snatch him away.

"Julie!" A tall brunette yelled as she ran towards the couple arms open wide followed by a petite, but striking red-head. She and "the ginger one", as Shawn had decided to dub her, hugged Juliet quickly. "Oh, my god! You look _great_!" The brunette exclaimed. She wore the perpetual smile of a professional cheerleader. The brunette then turned her attention to Shawn. "Well, Hello… Who is this?"

"Mindy, Christie, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Shawn. Shawn, this," she gestured to the brunette, "is Mindy," now nodding to the red-head Juliet continued, "and this is Christie. Tara, Mindy, Christie, and me were really good friends growing up," Juliet made the introductions.

"Hello, Shawn," Mindy's smile became genuine as they shook hands.

"Nice catch!" Christie non-whispered to Juliet as she shook hands with Shawn and smiled.

Shawn grinned, "Mindy, Christie, it's nice to meet you."

"So are you still a police officer, Julie?" Christie asked keeping the conversation moving.

"I'm a detective now, actually," Juliet smiled proudly, "That's actually how Shawn and I got to know each other."

"Really?! Are you a detective to?" Mindy asked shocked. He definitely didn't look like any cop she'd ever seen, but that didn't mean he couldn't be.

"Well, kind of, I'm the lead _psychic_ detective for the SBPD," Shawn smiled.

"Psychic?!" Mindy and Christie said in unison as they shot dubious glances to Juliet.

"It's true," Juliet confirmed.

Shawn did a quick inspection of the two women as he raised his hand to his temple. Juliet smiled at the women as Shawn began. "Mindy, I'm getting, fox trot, tango, army, no, _you're a dancer_, no a dance instructor!"

"Oh, my god! That's right." Mindy gasped.

Shawn turned his attention to Christie. "And Christie, you're pregnant, about three months, am I right?"

"In a week and a half," Christie said a bit spooked, "Dean and I haven't told _anyone_."

Mindy shook her head, "I'm shocked, Julie. I always imagined you with a more main-stream lover. No offense, Shawn, but you have to admit; it's kind of out there."

"None taken and I make no pretense of being normal… In fact I take pride in being eccentric, and having _really _great hair." Shawn donned his most charming smile. The two women from Juliet's past giggled.

An official looking man in a suit took station in front of the arch prompting Christie to look at her watch. "Well, I should go find my husband. The wedding's going to start in a few minutes."

"Me too," Mindy smiled brightly. "It was so nice to see you again, Julie! Give me a call next time you guys visit Miami, and, Shawn…"

"Yeah," Shawn looked up from his date and smiled.

"Take care of Juliet. She's one of a kind," Mindy smiled.

"I Promise." Shawn squeezed Juliet's hand.

* * *

Soon the groom took his place beside the officiator under the arch. He wore a white silk and wool suit with a white tie. The only color to his outfit was his boutonniere, a pink and a peach rosebud encircled by white hydrangea.

A couple of minutes later, once all guests were quietly seated, the processional music began. There was a woman at an electric piano to one side and a man with an acoustic guitar to the left. The families of the bride then the groom were escorted down the aisle to Greensleeves. The song seamlessly flowed into Storybook Love as, first, the flower girl, sprinkling white rose petals down the runner, emerged in her winter white sundress, flowers a ring of white hydrangea atop her mass of blonde curls. She was followed by the diminutive ring bearer in all white. Juliet stifled an 'awww factor' giggle as the tiny little man toddled down the aisle concentrating intensely on the pillow gripped in his tiny hands. Then came the six bridesmaids, escorted to the front by the bridal attendants in white suits with silk ties and boutonniere's to match the color of their partners dress.

There was a ten second pause between the end of the attendant's procession and when the musicians began playing Canon in D. Everyone turned around to see Tara be escorted down the aisle by her father.

Tara's dress was simple and elegant. The basic design of her dress was very much like that of her bridesmaids. The most profound differences besides it being white, was the delicate beading work on the bodice. Also, the skirt portion was a floor length free flowing piece that hung delicately over her hips. There was very little evidence of a train. She wore a ring of pink and peach hydrangeas in her hair and some white hydrangea were placed strategically in the soft blond curls that fell down her back. She sported a large bouquet of blush and peach roses interspersed with white hydrangea.

Juliet's eyes glistened with tears. She was always such a sap at weddings especially when the bride was as breathtaking as Tara was today. Shawn must have noticed her tearing up because he squeezed her hand and rubbed the top of it with his thumb. She squeezed back and smiled to herself.

As the two reached the end of the aisle Tara's father kissed her lightly before going to sit with his wife. The officiator, Darren, began telling a story of watching his nephew Michael, grow up. Shawn heard Juliet sniffle as the man began talking about the love he'd watch develop between Tara and Mike. Elaine took hold of her daughter's free hand as Shawn handed Juliet a tissue and encircled her shoulders with his arm. Shawn played with the skin at the base of Juliet's skull sending a shiver running down her spine. He chuckled softly as he moved his hand to her shoulder, "Sorry," He whispered.

Juliet looked to him and smiled. He reached his free hand up and wiped away a stray tear before returning his attention to the three people at the head of the crowd. Juliet laid her head on Shawn's shoulder as the Mike's uncle stated that it was time for the vows.

Juliet felt Shawn sigh as he lazily repeated a figure eight on her arm just below her shoulder with his finger. Elaine let go of Juliet's hand to find a tissue in her clutch. Juliet took this opportunity to retrieve Shawn's other hand and entwine her fingers in his as it lay across his lap. She felt him smile and then kiss the top of her head making her smile as the real ceremony began.

"So, Tara, do you _really_ want to marry Michael?" Darren asked cocking his head to the side and squinting playfully. The audience all chuckled at that all except Shawn who simply approvingly nodded and smiled.

"I do," Tara replied with a trembling half giggle.

"And, Michael, do you _really_ want to marry Tara?" A few more chuckles from the peanut gallery.

"I do," The man stated breathlessly as he wiped a tear from his soon-to-be wife's face. It was Juliet's turn to sigh.

"Then repeat after me, Tara."

Tara did as instructed repeating word for word: "I, Tara Renee Beakman, take you, Michael John Grayson to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live."

Juliet heard Shawn sniffle and looked up to see a tear streaking down his face as Michael repeated his vows making Juliet grin.

"What? It's my allergies?" Shawn tried to persuade her.

Juliet simply smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder.

Darren was speaking again, "The wedding band is an outward symbol of the bond these two have chose to form. May we have the rings please?"

As Darren said please the diminutive ring bearer bolted up to the stage pillow in hand. He reached up with it toward Tara. She bent down gracefully and untied the ribbons holding the rings before kissing the toddler and facing him toward his parents. He ran back happily squealing spawning another peal of laughter from the assembly.

"Michael, place the ring on Tara's finger and repeat after me," Darren instructed.

"Tara, I give you this ring as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I have, all that I am, and all that I will ever be. With this ring, I gladly marry you and look forward to the road ahead," Michael finished his voice trembling as a single tear slalomed down his cheek.

Tara followed suit barely able to talk through the tears of joy cascading down her cheeks.

There was a pause. Shawn moved his arm back down to his side and took Juliet's hand in his giving it a firm affectionate squeeze. Juliet sat straight smiling.

"Tara, Michael, having stated your vows and exchanged rings in the presence of family and friends it is truly a pleasure to announce that by the authority given me by the state of California that you are husband and wife!" Darren nearly roared with excitement.

The couple stared at him questioningly for a long moment.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Kiss your bride, Man!"

The assembly clapped loudly as the two engaged in a lingering kiss. Once they separated the couple turned toward the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm happy to present Mr. and Mrs. Michael and Tara Grayson!" Darren roared above the clapping.

The Bee Gees "Wedding Day" began to play and the newly united couple ran down the aisle beneath a shower of birdseed.


	11. Chapter 11

The reception was held a few miles away at the local park and rose garden. They had rented and open air room that connected to the rose garden which was actually a small maze. The room was decorated with white holiday lights entwined with white, blush, peach tulle. Each table had small three tier cake on pedestals above a silk flower arrangement as the center piece. A cutting knife and serving trowel were wrapped in tulle and placed to one side of the centerpiece.

Each place setting had a hand-written name plate tented on top of it in either peach for men, blush for women, or white for children. The dishes while plastic were intricately etched and very beautiful. Again the champagne flutes were plastic, but personalized with Tara and Mike's names and the date. The napkins were personalized as well and a top each was a small box of assorted biscotti as a favor. The boxes were tied with three ribbons that stuck with the color palette of the wedding.

Once a table was full an attendant dressed in black trousers and vest over a white shirt would make their way to their assigned table and take drink orders. Juliet and Shawn both requested coffee. Elaine ordered a zinfandel and Ian a scotch. They were seated with a middle aged couple who both ordered a cherry coke. When all the orders were taken Shawn struck up a conversation with the couple. He found out the couple were Mike's boss Gavin Striker and his wife Gwyn. The newly acquainted friends chatted amiably as they sipped their drinks waiting for the happy couple to arrive. After chatting for nearly half an hour, the band, which had set up in an empty corner of the room, began playing a drum roll. The director of the feast stepped up to the Mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The bridal party has arrived. If we can all take a seat we'll get on with the introductions!" the man demanded.

After a minute the noise in the room had died down to a reasonable level and most seats were filled with a warm body.

The band started playing the tune to "Ray of Light" by Madonna. "First, let's have the flower girl and ring bearer. Maia and Rodney Beakman escorted by their mom and Dad, Jake and Lyla Beakman!" The crowd cheered loudly as the four danced their way to their tables.

"Next are the bridesmaids and grooms attendants! Please enter as I call your name!" he instructed.

"Eddie Carmichael and Trisha Harold!

Benjamin Grayson and Chloe Parker!

Jeremiah and Veronica Beakman!

Vincent Smith and Delia Dunn!

Samuel Rice and Lyndsey Rudell!" The man called in quick succession as the five parties strutted, danced, or twirled their way to the bridal table.

Now let's welcome the Best Man and Matron of Honor! Mike's Brother Noah Grayson and Tara's sister Kylie Miller!" They vogued and blue-steeled it all the way to the table sparking fits of laughter from various tables.

Suddenly the music stopped. "Now, for the introduction we've all been waiting for! Mr. & Mrs. Michael Grayson!" the man prolonged the last syllable of Grayson as "Get This Party Started" by Pink began to play.

The couple entered in a classic 'and the winner is…' stance! Then they danced their way through the crowd to the table.

Once the wedding party was seated the reception got underway. The attendants circulated plates of hors d'vores, finger sandwiches, cookies, vegetable, and fruits. Another order of drinks went through. This time Shawn and Juliet both ordered champagne.

After the guests had a bit to eat and drink the they announced they would be cutting the cakes. After Tara and Mike had cut theirs an attendant came out to each table and served the cakes that were housed in the center of the table. Each cake provided twelve decently sized slices. And each had a bottom tier of chocolate, a middle tier of vanilla and a strawberry topper.

Soon the cake was devoured and the Band leader announced the dances would start. Everyone stood up to watch Tara and Mike as they swayed across the dance floor to "When I Said I Do". Shawn backed Juliet into his embrace. He wrapped arms beneath her ribcage as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She leaned her head into his and covered his hands with her own. They stayed like that through the rest of the song.

As the bridal party began dancing to "Accidentally in Love" Shawn took a seat and pulled Juliet into his lap. He sang along with the music and grinned as they swayed to the music. Juliet began to sing along as well when the second verse began. She squealed as he tipped her back as if they were standing up and dancing. She stayed at her station through the rest of the traditional bridal party dances.

They announced an open floor and began playing "I Finally Found Someone".

Juliet sighed, "I _love_ this song!"

Shawn maneuvered her so he could stand, "Dance with me?" A soft smile brightened his features as he extended her hand. She took it and he lead her to a clear spot on the dance floor. He placed his hand firmly on the small of her back as he drew her other hand into his chest and led her in a slow tango. Neither said much as they moved their way around the floor. As the song ended Shawn dipped her and when the last note sounded he kissed her softly. Juliet was breathless as Shawn righted her.

"Where did you learn to dance like that, Shawn?" Juliet finally managed as they swayed softly to the new song that played.

"My grandmother, actually. She actually competed before she met my grandfather. Won a couple medals, too," Shawn remembered her fondly.

"You and your family never fail to surprise me, Shawn," Juliet shook her head as she smiled.

"Learn something new every day, huh?" Shawn grinned.

Juliet smiled and they made small talk while they danced and watched her parents take the floor and begin to dance.

Juliet giggled, "My poor dad, he has two left feet. I'm glad I got my feet from the Cavanaugh side."

Shawn stepped back for a second and looked down, "and very nice feet they are too."

The song ended and Juliet led them back to the table. Shawn gestured toward the head table. "Look, Tara and Mike are back, we should go say hi."

"Yeah, we should," she took his hand and led the way.

"Tara! You look so beautiful!" Juliet beamed to her friend.

"Juliet!" Tara squealed. She jumped up and ran to the front of the table and drew Juliet into a warm hug. "Wow! You look great! How have you been?"

Juliet wrapped her hand around Shawn's waist prompting him to place his hand on her shoulder. "I've been doing pretty good! I want you to meet someone, Tara. This is my boyfriend, Shawn, Shawn, this is Tara."

Tara surprised Shawn by drawing him into a powerful hug. He heard Mike chuckle. "You'll get used to it, Man. Tara gets excited… about everything! I'm Mike by the way," the man said as he extended a hand.

Tara pouted at Mike's comment as Shawn accepted the offer of greeting, "Oh, Congratulations! The wedding was one of the nicest I've been to in a long time."

"Thanks, Shawn," Mike smiled genuinely.

The four of them chatted for a while before Ian called Shawn away to meet someone. Juliet talked with the bride and groom for about ten minutes then returned to the table and ordered another coffee. After another fifteen minutes Juliet began to look around for Shawn. He'd been talking with who ever for an exceptionally long time. She made a circuit around the room, but didn't see him anywhere. Juliet started to worry as she made her way back to the table. When she returned her mom and dad were there again watching everyone do the chicken dance.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, have you guys seen Shawn anywhere? I haven't seen him since you called him away," Juliet asked anxiously.

"He said he was getting warm and stepped out into the garden for a bit," Ian smiled, "He's probably just out there smelling the roses."

A relieved smile fled across Juliet's features, "Thanks, Dad."

"Yep."

Juliet made her way through the crowd to the exit. The sun was beginning to set spreading orange, pinks and purples through the sky. She spun slowly trying to spot Shawn. As she turned to the right Juliet saw a white sign hanging on one of the branches of the rose bush which read _Juliet_ with and arrow pointing her in the direction of one of the arms of the maze. She cocked her head to the side, for a moment confused, but then decided to follow the direction of the sign.

When she arrived at a crossroads in the maze another sign, this one only sporting a single arrow pointed her down another winding arm of the maze. Then a fork and the sign directed her right this time. Another fork with a sign that read _This Way_ with an arrow pointing her left. After about twenty feet Juliet came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a beautiful water fountain made of marble. Marble benches flanked the fountain and on the one nearest where she stood Shawn sat looking up at the vivid sunset.

Shawn smiled warmly at her as he stood and approached her and led her back to the bench he'd so recently vacated.

Juliet felt his hands trembling as they sat down setting of a similar response in her. The two sat silent for a long moment as Shawn again looked to the brilliant clouds above. Finally Shawn began to speak.

He chuckled softly, "Normally I'm a man of many… many words, but tonight, well… I don't have to say too much except… Juliet, these past two weeks have been eye opening for me in so many ways, but the most profound thing I've learned is… I need you, Juliet, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Juliet's breathing quickened as Shawn knelt on the ground at Juliet's feet and grinned as he pulled out a small cream colored box, "Juliet Kathleen O'Hara, will you marry me?"

Juliet looked deep into Shawn's glistening hazel eyes, "You've asked me this before. Do you remember what I said?"

Shawn's smile faded as he hung his head and began to close the box. Juliet put her hand under his chin and raised his gaze back to hers, "I didn't mean any of it." Juliet grinned wickedly, "Yes, I'll marry you!"

A huge smile grew across Shawn's face as he pulled her into a crushing embrace and stood up in one swift movement. He spun her around a couple of times then planted a kiss firmly on her mouth before taking a step back and removing the ring from its housing.

Juliet stared at the ring for a long moment. It platinum with a large princess cut diamond centered above the ring. It was probably just shy of two carats once you added in the baguettes flanking the center diamond. Suddenly a light bulb went off. "No _wonder_ my mom wanted to go shopping so badly! This is what you were doing while we bought our dresses?!"

Shawn smiled goofily and nodded, "Yeah. Your dad told me the type of cut you like, but I picked out the setting. Do you like it?" Shawn asked nervously.

Juliet smiled brightly, "I _love _it."

"Oh, after we leave I promised my dad we'd swing by. He and Gus want to see you with the ring on." Shawn thumbed the back of her hand. "They won't believe I actually did it otherwise."

"They know?"

"They helped me make the signs," Shawn said as he removed the one nearest the opening from its supportive branch.

"Come on!" Juliet bounced as she pulled Shawn along. "I want to show this thing off a little before I have to leave!"

Shawn just laughed and followed.


	12. Chapter 12

When Juliet and Shawn returned to the beginning of the maze Elaine and Ian were standing on the far side of the patio watching the sun set behind the horizon. They turned when they heard Juliet squeal and begin running towards them.

Ian smiled as he opened his arms to catch her in a hug. Her feet left the ground for a moment before he let her go and Elaine hugged her daughter fiercely. Juliet stepped back and began bouncing up and down as she held out her hand for her parents to see the ring. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Juliet beamed.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Elaine's voice trembled as she moved Juliet's hand back and forth slightly to watch the diamonds shimmer.

Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet's waist. He drew in a deep breath and swallowed against the lump beginning to form in his throat.

"Congratulations, son," Ian smiled as he clapped Shawn on the back.

"Welcome to the family," Elaine pulled the young man into a happy embrace.

"It's getting a bit chilly out here," Juliet shivered as she wrapped her arms around Shawn, "Let's go back inside."

The foursome reentered the reception hall. Elaine and Ian meandered off to speak to another older couple neither Shawn or Juliet recognized. Juliet looked around the reception hall for a moment before beginning to drag Shawn towards the back of the room.

"Christie!" Juliet called out as she got nearer the petite red-head, "Congratulate me!"

"Okay. Congratulations! But, uh, why?" Christie responded raising an eyebrow.

At that Juliet extended her arm wiggling her fingers, "'Cause I just got engaged!" She squealed. Christie gasped and then grabbed her friend's hand.

"Oh, my god! That rock is huge!" Christie looked up at Shawn, "Nice going!"

Shawn huffed as he ran a nervous hand through his hair, "Uh, thanks."

Christie giggled the girls talked for a few minutes more while Shawn introduced himself to Christie's husband. The two women exchanged addresses and phone numbers before Christie caught sight of Mindy, Tara, and Mike together. She summoned the trio over taking liberty to thrust Juliet's hand into the center of the huddle. "Guys look at this!"

There were Mike clapped Shawn on the right shoulder as he thrust out his hand in a congratulatory handshake while the two bewildered women gasped open mouthed. Tara squealed as she drew Juliet into another crushing hug, "Oh, wow! Congratulations!"

"How did he do it?" Mindy as a smile lit up her features.

The men made small talk about the exorbitant price of tux rentals and tried to figure out why women bounce when they're excited while Juliet went over not just how he'd proposed but some highlights from the last two weeks.

The women finally broke away and Juliet returned to Shawn's side. He smiled down at her locking his eyes with hers before leading her back to the table. Ian and Elaine had ordered a bottle of Champagne which they opened as the couple approached. Ian uttered a short toast, "To finding love." The lot lifted their glasses and sipped at the champagne as the lead singer in the band stepped to the side of the stage talking to someone, he returned to the mike tuning his guitar. "We have a very special request from the bride now; we're closing the dance floor for a bit. This is usually the part where we'd do the bouquet and garter toss, but, well, it seems the decision has already been made since we have a newly engaged couple with us tonight. It seems he just proposed to her in the garden a few minutes ago!"

"Oh, no!" Juliet gasped blushing. A look of confusion followed by realization flitted across his features.

"Shawn, Juliet, are you out there?" The singer looked around the room.

Juliet stood slowly as she took Shawn's hand, "I'm going to kill her," she whispered in his ear as he stood up. Shawn chuckled as he let Juliet lead the way.

"There you are!" The man waved as the two reached the edge of the of the dance floor. "Give 'em a hand people!" The singer started clapping loudly which spread through the room. "Now, come on, get to where people can see you."

Shawn and Juliet made their way nervously to the center of the floor.

"Hey, Juliet, show off the ring!" the band leader instructed. She lifted her hand up wiggling her fingers as she smiled sheepishly.

"Mike, Tara, are you going to join us?" the man asked. Within seconds Tara and Mike were at the couple's side. Mike drew a chair to the center of the floor as Tara handed Juliet her bouquet and kissed her on the cheek.

Mike took Tara's hand and led her to the chair and kissed her hand once she was seated. The band began playing hot blooded as Mike ever so slowly moved the garter down Tara's leg tickling her foot as he removed her shoe and then her garter. She smacked his arm and he kissed her foot before replacing her shoe.

Mike turned to Shawn and handed him the garter. Juliet thought she saw him blush as he turned towards her. They stood there dumbly for a moment before Tara pushed Juliet towards the chair. The bride and groom returned to their seats as Juliet sat down. Shawn kneeled before Juliet again swallowing a lump that was forming in his throat. He laughed nervously. He sat there for a moment staring at her feet before she drew his attention, "Shawn, it's okay."

He removed her shoe reverently rubbing the top of her foot with his thumb as he set the shoe on the floor. Slowly Shawn lifted the silk garter over her foot then her ankle. Once he reached her calf the elastic began to stretch and he maneuvered his hands so that the garter was stretched over his thumb and forefinger the rest of his hands encircling her leg. He gently raised the garter higher. As he moved it past her knee Juliet shivered slightly and drew in a deep breath. The heat of his hands burned on Juliet's thigh as Shawn maneuvered the silk band into its final position. Juliet relaxed slightly as he lifted her foot and replaced her shoe. He kissed her softly as he stood up, "I love you." He whispered. Juliet smiled shyly.

Shawn helped Juliet stand and they began walking back to the seat, but the band leader stopped them. "Hold on! Tara and Mike would like to share a dance with the two of you! Stay where you are."

Kylie came up and took the bouquet from Juliet. Shawn took his station in front of his fiancé' as Tara and Mike took the floor. Shawn leaned into Juliet and whispered, "We'll have to think of a way to embarrass them at our wedding."

Juliet smiled wickedly as she placed a kiss on Shawn's jaw. "I love the way you think."

The band began playing the music Tara had requested as Shawn drew Juliet in closely. Juliet recognized the music almost immediately and her eyes filled with tears as Shawn moved her gracefully around the dance floor.

Shawn set his forehead against hers and began to quietly sing along with the music.

_You are my only one_

_You are my only one_

_well I'm telling you now_

_you're my only one  
_

Juliet said nothing as she listened to Shawn sing along with the band. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. Everything around her seemed to fade into nothingness as she swayed to the music with Shawn. A tear fell down her cheek which Shawn quickly brushed away. As the music ended Juliet wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck and drew him in to a passionate kiss. Mike and Tara hoot and hollering behind them, broke them from their reverie and they quickly vacated the dance floor before any further awkward moments could occur. Elaine was holding the bouquet and barely suppressing a giggle as Shawn and Juliet returned to the table. Both averted their eyes from Juliet's parents which set Elaine and Ian laughing.

"Tara still the same old Tara," shook his head when the laughing had died down some.

"She definitely knows which buttons to push," Juliet agreed. "Let's get out of here before she gets anymore bright ideas."

"Sounds good to me," Shawn jumped up and followed quickly after her._  
_


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Shawn and Juliet took Elaine and Ian out for a quiet breakfast before their flight. All enjoyed their meal and left the restaurant stuffed. Final farewells took place outside the restaurant in the parking lot. Ian hugged Shawn quickly and told him to "take care of my little girl". Shawn promised and then shook the older man's hand.

Elaine and Juliet sobbed into each other's shoulder professing how much they would miss each other until the next visit. The moved to get into their perspective cars. After Elaine had stowed her purse away in the back seat she turned back to Juliet and whispered something in her daughter's ear, a large smile across the older woman's face. Juliet stood stunned as her parents waved and drove off.

When Shawn realized Juliet was making no attempt to move Shawn came around to her side of the car. After a few seconds she realized he was standing beside her. Juliet turned and looked up at him wonderingly, "They knew the whole time!"

The two started to laugh as they embraced each other.


End file.
